Dead And Over
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Aussie girl Minerva Winters was forced to transfer to Atlanta, USA for work as a chef. Two weeks into her job the world turns shit and people are eating other people. When she takes a three-year old under her wing, she assumed that would be the only burden. Never did she expect to be pulled into a group of people with more dramas than a soap opera. A Walking Dead fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Dead And Over**

**Prologue**

Life and death.

Two different words and yet, they surround each other with pure balance, like yin and yang. Never were they to combine in an inhumane manner, that would only bring destruction.

And yet they did….

I walked cautiously through the woods, trending carefully to quieten my footsteps. There was no telling what was out here anymore, not since the dead started walking. And let me tell you, that is some scary shit. Nothing in life prepares you for things like that. No 'How To Survive A Zombie Apocalypse' in any book store.

Bending down, I looked carefully at the small dropping on the ground, scanning further up and seeing tiny scratches in the earth. I followed them, keeping silent and guard up.

Soon I found more evidence and kept going, my heart beating at the idea of eating cooked squirrel tonight. Instead of relying on canned and packaged food, I took to hunting again.

A flash of brown caught my attention and instinct took over, hitting the squirrel as it scurried up the tree with a clean arrow shot. Beaming, I walked up and went to pull my arrow out when I heard a grunt of frustration, followed by a few curse words.

Flinching, I turned and found blue eyes staring back.


	2. Chapter 1 - How The Fuck Did This Happen

**Chapter One:**

**How The Fuck Did This Happen?**

When the Board of Culinary decide it'd be a fun idea to relocate a lucky employee to a new location, most would jump at the chance. Some might even say that you have a one in a million chance.

Why did I have to be the unlucky one?

Oh, and to top it off, they thought it'd be even more entertaining to relocate me out of Australia and into a _whole _new country. Yeah, that's just the ice-cream on the culinary sundae. The topping? Moving me to Atlanta, USA and the cherry on the top was it was for five years.

Fuck my life.

I've been in Atlanta for two weeks and already hate the place. My boss is a snooty bitch who secretly smokes in the cool room and my roommate is an obnoxious pervert who is constantly trying to grab a handful of my ass. Oh, not to mention the head chef is a racist bastard.

"Oi! Emu Rider!" he barked and I rolled my eyes, poking my head out of the cool room as I carried a box of red oak lettuce in my arms. "Hand me some nab sauce!"

I didn't say anything as I walked past him and gently placed the box down onto the ground below the sink before turning around and doing what he asked.

"Would it kill you to say please?" I asked sarcastically and he narrowed his brown eyes at me in warning.

"Why don't you fuck a sheep huh?" he sneered, snatching the bucket off of me and placing it on his bench.

"Wrong country."

I ignored him and carried on with my work. I was conscious of the glares I was getting at the back of my head. It was childish of him but for some godly reason he just couldn't see it. Maybe he was thrown at the wall when he was a baby. His Mum must've hated him for all I know.

As I was making my hamburger, I realised I needed some iceberg lettuce. Quickly, I ducked into the cool and went to grab some when the door slammed shut. I jumped in surprise, turning around only to have rough hands grab my face and slam me against the shelf behind me.

"You listen here you little slut," Greg hissed, the smell of eggs and Tabaco hit my nose like a wave, making me gag slightly. "This is _my _kitchen. _You _are just some under bred, emu-fucker who needs to learn her place. This ain't your back water country."

I glared and spat on his face just for the fun of it. Figuring if I made some trouble and got fired I'd either get relocated or sent back home. I was hoping for the latter.

He slowly wiped his face and his eyes became murderous. Wrapping two hands around my neck, the air in my lungs was suddenly cut off and I choked. Kicking at him furiously, rough gasps escaped my lips.

"Stop…" I choked out before kicking him into his crotch. The impact hit him really hard and caused him to groan, loosening the grip on my neck. With the strength I had, I shoved him against door and punched him in the jaw. He collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain.

Standing back breathless, I stared at him, my heart pounding hard in my chest so much that I could hear it.

"You…fucking bitch…" he moaned, trying to reach out to me but I stood back and walked around him, throwing the door open.

"Not bad for an emu-fucker huh?" I asked, walking out and finding the kitchen completely empty. Frowning, I walked over to the door and still saw no one there. "Hello? Where did you guys go?"

I was answered with silence and an acid feeling in my stomach sent terror through my body. Something was wrong and it wasn't safe to stay here. That, and my hair was standing on end.

I quickly ran back in, grabbed my small white back pack, and left the restaurant and saw people getting into their cars and getting out of here. It was chaos from what I could see; nothing good to come of it.

So I ran, back to my apartment flat.

I dodged the busy crowds as I arrived at the small building. Running to the elevator, I pressed the button but it wasn't working.

_You have got to be kidding me! _I swore under my breath and took the three flights of stairs. As soon as I arrived at my floor I stopped short when I heard a hissing groan.

Right in front of me was a man, but missing his hand and chunks of his stomach.

I froze at once, staring wide eyed as he was too occupied eating a dead woman on the ground at the very end of the hall. My heart pounded harder now as fear hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Get your gear and get out _I told myself, quietly moving to my door and turning the knob slowly. When it clicked, I looked at the man who was still preoccupied with his feast. Breathing in quietly, I slowly opened the door and jumped right into my apartment, closing the door shut.

As soon as my back was against the door, I let out the breath I had been holding. "Oh my god, oh my fucking god…" I said to myself, my body slightly shaking. I could hear screams coming from the city outside and ran to the window to only witness more and more people either fleeing or getting eaten.

"I need to get out of here," I murmured to myself, leaving the window and grabbing my hunting gear. Back home, my Dad taught me how to hunt since he was in the army and thought a girl needed to know how to take care of herself. Considering Australia was home to most of the deadliest creatures on earth it was a good idea.

I opened my wardrobe and grabbed the giant blue box. Throwing off the lid, my fingers made contact with my hunting bow and twenty set of arrows. Without waiting a moment, I threw the arrows in the holder and clipped it onto my shoulder.

I found my knife belt and tucked in two hunting knives and grabbed my bow. Then I went to the kitchen and raided the cupboards of all the dry food and canned foods along with a can opener. Filling the back with all of the essentials, some clothes and blankets, I took the moment to glance outside.

There were barely any people left alive outside, just most of those…things. Eating people that were on the ground. I swallowed the vomit back and grabbed my car keys. When my hand was on the door knob, I slowly opened it up and saw the man was still happily eating.

_Get to the garage and get the hell out, that's the plan. No stopping _I told myself as I snuck past and ran downstairs and back down to the car park at the restaurant. No one was paying any attention to me and that was fine by me, better actually.

Just as I found my Ford Falcon, I heard a high pitch cry coming from a red FWD across the road. It sounded like a child's….so much for the plan. I threw my bags in the boot and backseat before running over. In the back seat was a three-year old girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

She was sitting in the baby chair, strapped in while her parents were nowhere to be found. A note was attached to the back of the front seat and I ripped it off.

_**Dead are rising, no baggage to be brought along.**_

"Those bastards," I muttered under my breath, ripping the note up and opening the car. She stopped crying and looked at me in curiosity. Gun shots were coming from down the street and I made my decision. "Shh, don't be scared. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe."

I unclipped the straps and carried her on my hip, grabbing the child seat and jogging over to my car. I installed the seat first before tucking her back in. She seemed calm, evening looking outside. I smiled at her before looking down the street. More gun shots were heard and something told me to get out of the city.

"No longer safe here." I muttered and closed the door, getting into the car and driving down the opposite street. There was a bunch of different ways to get out of the city, so I took the route that went into the forest and far away.

As soon as it got dark, I was at least a thirty miles from the city and could still see it in the distance. I parked the car and got out, checking on the girl who had fallen asleep.

My ears picked up helicopters flying over from the east and looked over to see them bombing the city. "They're killing everyone in the streets," I shook my head and looked over at the girl. "Thank god we got out."

I continued to watch the horrific scene as I leaned against the car, wondering how my family was doing back home. Were they going through the same thing as I was? What's happening with the military? So many questioned that were getting unanswered.

I ran a hand through my long brown curls and sighed. "How the fuck did this happen, Minerva?" I asked myself, starring up at the night sky.

* * *

It's been two weeks since it all began. I renamed the toddler as Artemis, a name I've always treasured and wanted to name my own daughter that. Considering how the world's gone shit, she attached to herself to me like I was her mother. It was only fitting.

Being up on high ground was the best solution, so I made a human nest through three trees that had connected to each other. By the time the sunlight had hit my eyes, I was already dressed in my leather pants, black army boots, white singlet and black leather jacket.

As I was tying my hair back into a bun, something tugged at my pants and I looked down. Artemis was looking up at me, rubbing her tired eyes as she held onto the teddy bear I found in the car along with her. I went back and ransacked it, finding more blankets and some toys for her.

"I'll be back soon, stay in the tree like a good girl," I told her, bending down and tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded. "Wes Minnie." She answered and I smiled, kissing her forehead. Artemis still had the vocabulary of a three-year old but I could understand bits and pieces.

"I'll be back, just play with your dolls." I told her, climbing down the tree and landing on the ground. That's when I took off into the woods.

I walked cautiously through the woods, trending carefully to quieten my footsteps. There was no telling what was out here anymore, not since the dead started walking. And let me tell you, that is some scary shit. Nothing in life prepares you for things like that. No 'How To Survive A Zombie Apocalypse' in any book store.

Bending down, I looked carefully at the small dropping on the ground, scanning further up and seeing tiny scratches in the earth. I followed them, keeping silent and guard up.

Soon I found more evidence and kept going, my heart beating at the idea of eating cooked squirrel tonight. Instead of relying on canned and packaged food, I took to hunting again.

A flash of brown caught my attention and instinct took over, hitting the squirrel as it scurried up the tree with a clean arrow shot. Beaming, I walked up and went to pull my arrow out when I heard a grunt of frustration, followed by a few curse words.

Flinching, I turned and found blue eyes staring back.

* * *

**So recently I've been getting into the popular TV show called The Walking Dead. And I wanted to join in on the fun so I've decided to write a fanfic for the show. Now don't be pissed if you hate it 'cause I don't care. I like it so I wanna share what's been invading my mind for a while now.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Group

**Chapter Two:**

**The Group**

We just stared at each other, not a single word or sound was pass between us. Only the sounds of the birds and something scurrying away. Before he could react, I sent an arrow straight through the hare and it collided with a tree root before dying.

I didn't say anything, just walked over and grabbed the hare, pulling out the arrow and wiping on the rag I carried in my back pocket. I looked over and saw he was still watching me carefully.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I muttered, walking over to grab the squirrel when he raised his black crossbow at me. "Oh hell no, that's my arrow, my squirrel."

"I gotta group ta feed." He grunted, still taking the aim. I narrowed my eyes at him, figuring he was what Americans call a 'red-neck'. They're like the American version of the Australian bogan.

"So do I, so get your own." I snapped, grabbing the squirrel as a twig snapped. I looked past his shoulder and saw another man, with looks similar to this one but looking at me with a smirk.

"Found us somethin' better than food, huh little brother?" he asked, walking until he stood beside the other one. His eyes trailed up and down my body, taking in everything before licking his lower lips. "One of them Aussies too."

"He found nothing." I said, turning on my heel and walking away.

"Whoa there little missy, you can't just walk off like that," The new one called and I stopped in my footsteps, turning around. "We got ourselves a nice little group set up further ahead," he pointed north, my eyes following his fingers. "Why don't y'all come along now."

I narrowed my eyes in disgust; this man did not rub me in the nice way. I looked at his brother who was watching me. I guess he must've guessed what I was wondering as he gave a small nod in confirmation.

"Fine," I agreed; my eyes back on him. "Let me go get her."

I threw the dead animals at him, after retrieving the arrow off the squirrel, before heading back down to the nest. Along the way, the men introduced themselves as Merle and Daryl. Merle was the one who disgusted me. He tried to flirt but I ignored him until we got close to the nest.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." I told them, walking off and not waiting for their reply. When the tree was in sight, I whistled a high pitch sound and Artemis poked her head over. Over the two weeks, I made a call to signal her that I was okay and that it was me coming.

I climbed the tree and she ran over to hug me. I hugged her back, kissing her hair before looking at her eye level. "We're gonna go to another place. Okay sweetie? They'll be lots of people there to take care of us."

"No nest?" she asked and I nodded.

"So go pack your dolls in your bag." I instructed her and she nodded, grabbing all of her toys and putting them in the grey duffel bag. I did the same, grabbing the rest of the food, blankets and clothing, along with my hunting gear and shoving them into bags.

When everything was packed, I threw them onto the ground and piggybacked Artemis to the ground. I heard footsteps and Artemis clutched to my side as Daryl and Merle came into view. I guess they thought my 'group' was a big one since their faces were clearly shocked seeing just the two of us.

"Come on, we can take my car up to your camp," I told them, grabbing the five bags on my own as Artemis clung to my side. We all walked to where I had stashed the car with some broken trees. I threw the bags in and tucked Artemis into the back.

Merle rode shot-gun, with Daryl riding in the back.

"So y'all hid yourselves up in that tree?" Merle asked, trying to make conversation. "Now that don't seem pretty smart to me."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "That's your opinion."

"Just up the hill." Daryl muttered and my eyes found his in the review mirror. I switched back to the front and drove up the hill, further ahead until I found some more cars.

There were people watching as I parked the car and turned it off. Merle and Daryl got out, as I did the same and unbuckled Artemis out of the chair.

"Dixon!" a man with brown hair shouted, glaring at us. "What the hell did I say about bringing new people?"

Merle didn't seem affected by his anger burst. "Hey now, let's keep it cool. Found ourselves a hunter."

A woman with brown locks stood beside him and her eyes focused on Artemis who was sitting against my hip. She whispered something to him and he looked at me. I just narrowed my eyes, holding Artemis closer towards me.

He stared at me for a few more moments before walking over, gun at his side. He stopped just a few metres in front of me, his eyes trailing up and down, taking in my whole appearance.

"What's your name?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes even more.

"Minerva Winters, this is my daughter Artemis," I told him. "Now it's your turn."

He smirked, amused by my attitude. "Shane Walsh."

A few more people came over and I told them about the stuff in my car. They grabbed it as I continued to stare at Shane cautiously.

"What did you do for a living?" he asked, rubbing his chin, glancing at the toddler in my arms. Out of instinct, I lifted her higher and closer towards me before answering.

"I was a chef," I answered. "I'm also a hunter."

He glanced at the Dixon brothers who were watching him. "You're welcome to join our group."

I didn't say anything as I just nodded and walked past him, finding a small pot and placing Artemis down there. The woman from before walked over smiling warmly at me.

"Lori Grimes," she introduced and I nodded. "This your girl?"

"Her name's Artemis," I answered as the said girl clung closer to me, looking up at Lori with big eyes. "Where are you from?"

"King's Country. My son, Shane and I were heading to Atlanta…" she broke off and I knew where she was going with it.

"We got out of the city just in time before they started bombing the place."

A young boy ran over, similar looks to Lori and smiled warmly at Artemis. Lori smiled at him and gestured to Artemis. "Carl why don't you show Artemis around? I'm sure her Mom wants to get them set up."

"Okay." Carl answered and I nodded to Artemis when she looked up at me for permission. She released her grip on my pants and grabbed Carl's hand, the two of them wandering off with three other children.

When they left, an older blonde woman named Andrea handed me a spare tent and I got the place set up before introducing myself to everyone else. There were Andrea and her younger sister Amy, Morales and his family, Lori and Carl with Shane, the old man on top of the RV Dale, Daryl and Merle Dixon, the African-American T-Dog, Korean boy Glenn, Jim and Carol with her daughter Sophia and asshole husband Ed.

"How long were you two on your own?" Carol asked as I finished organising the tent.

"Two weeks, I made a nest in between some trees. Better to keep up high off the ground." I answered as I stood up and saw Artemis and Sophia playing with the dolls. Carol looked over and smiled warmly at her daughter.

* * *

Artemis settled in pretty quickly, loving the fact that there were big kids she could play dolls with. It was good to see her enjoying herself. I became the sort of 'tough chick' for the women, especially when Ed tries something on the others.

Daryl, Merle and I became the hunters of the group, always going out for meat and what not. Of course, having a bow and set of arrows with me didn't stop Merle from trying to hit on me. No, it just encouraged him even more.

"I saw a deer a yesterday," I told the Dixon brothers as we stood near the outside of the camp. "I bet we can track it easily."

"Cook us up some veal, might be worth it." Daryl agreed and Merle opened his mouth but Shane called for him. We all turned and saw him walking towards us.

"Dixon, you're going with the supple runners," Shane called as he got closer. "It's not up for discussion."

Merle smirked at him before walking away without another word. Which was odd, since the man always had some smart ass comment to make at Shane. Not that the guy doesn't deserve it.

Shane rubbed his chin and looked between us. "Where are two going?"

"Hunting," I answered. "Thought we could use some more meat."

Shane looked at me, slowly nodding his head. "Don't be gone for too long."

"Yes Dad." I muttered sarcastically, walking off into the woods.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys are liking this so far, I'm having fun writing it. Please Review and tell me what you think of Minerva so far, she's pretty badass in my opinion and hopefully I'm keeping the characters right. I've only started to watch the series :D**


	4. Chapter 3 - Officer Friendly

**Chapter Three:**

**Officer Friendly**

We managed to track down the deer thanks to Daryl, who shot a few arrows and left it dead.

"Leave it, I'm gonna go hunting for more." He grunted and I sighed, watching him go. When he disappeared out of my sight, I looked down at the deer before walking up back to camp. Artemis greeted me warmly, running up as I caught her and lifted her into the air, kissing her cheek.

"Where's Daryl?" Amy asked from the pot as I walked over, placing Artemis onto the ground and taking over cooking.

"Hunting," I answered. "He wanted to nab some more before coming back."

I saw she was on edge, pacing back and forth and bit and I sighed, pausing in my stirring and looking up at her. "Relax, your sister is fine. They're probably on their way right now."

Some kind of car alarm was going off in the distance and I was amazed at my own words. I left the two of them at the pot before jogging over to the RV where Dale stood on top. I guess Shane thought the same thing since he jogged over too.

"Talk to me Dale," Shane called as Dale looked into the binoculars.

"Can't tell yet." He answered as the other started to gather around. Artemis came closer to me and waited along with the rest of the camp.

"Is it them?" Amy asked, hope thick in her voice at the idea of her sister being the cause of that car alarm. "Are they back?"

"If it is, they're dumb asses for making this much noise," I told her. "What is it?" I asked Dale.

"Stolen car is my guess." Dale answered me as the car got closer to the point where I could see it was a red Camaro and the driver was none other than Glenn himself. Yep, the dumbass behind it.

The car alarm was still ringing loud, blocking my ears from what Glenn was telling a hysterical Amy. It wasn't until after Jim pulled out the switch was I able to hear.

"—Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yes…yeah. Fine, everybody is," he told us before looking a bit guilty. "Merle not so much."

That caught my attention as I walked closer. "What do you mean Merle not so much?"

Glenn looked frightened as Shane cut us off, complaining about him bringing walkers up here. Dale reassured him that we'd be fine but I kept my eyes on Glenn.

"Call being stupid okay?" Shane snapped and I looked at him as he bent over, still near the hood of the car.

"Calm down, the alarm was going off everywhere, it'd be hard to pinpoint the location," I told him as Shane stood up straight, hands on hips and giving me a hard look. I mirrored it as Dale stepped in between us, knowing an argument would break out.

"Wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time would it?" Dale asked Glenn who stood awkwardly.

"Sorry," he apologised and then gestured to the car. "Got a cool car."

I shook my head in disbelief, chucking slightly as the truck came into view and parked closer. Morales and Andrea got out first, Amy running straight to her older sister and Morales's family running to him.

Looking over, there was no sign of Merle and I rubbed the bridge between my eyes, knowing for sure that all hell would break loose when Daryl got back.

_I am not dealing with that _I thought to myself as Shane asked how they all made it out.

"New guy got us out." Glenn answered as Morales nodded in agreement.

"New guy?" I asked as the door slammed and a guy in an officer's uniform walked out of the car.

"Guy's a cop like you." Morales told Shane who stood closer to me and shock mixed with disbelief crossed his face. I frowned at his reaction, assuming he knew the guy who looked past us. He ran just as Carl called out Dad and hugged him.

"So that's the famous husband," I murmured, watching the happy reunion along with Shane. "Looks like you lost your fuck buddy."

* * *

The guy's name was Rick Grimes. Turns out before this whole walker thing, he was in the hospital in a coma for getting shot while on duty. We all sat around the camp fire, Artemis sitting in my lap as I pulled a blanket around us. She began to poke at the black leather fingerless glove on the left side of my hand. I was sitting next to T-Dog as Rick told us what happened to him.

"Disorientated, I guess that comes closets, disorientated. Fear, confusion all those things but disorientated comes closets." Rick said, recalling back to his first emotions at the hospital.

"Words can mean meagre things," Dale said, putting his bowl down onto the ground. "Sometimes they can fall short."

"I felt like I've been ripped out of my life. Put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was…trapped…inside a coma dream. Something I might not wake up from ever." Rick continued while my thoughts rested heavily on Daryl, wondering if he had caught what he wanted, if the deer was still where we left it.

Artemis started to fall asleep in my lap and I kissed her hair before looking at Carol from over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go put her to bed," I murmured, standing up and carrying the sleeping toddler in my arms into the tent near the fire. I tucked her in as she held onto her brown teddy bear. I zipped up the tent before looking out at the woods.

I heard footsteps and saw Glenn walking over, probably wondering what I was doing.

"You okay?" he asked and I breathed in deeply, the cold air filling my nose and into my lungs before I breathed out.

"I'm fine, just wondering if Daryl's alright. Said he wanted to finish the hunt off himself," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just worried that's all."

Glenn looked at me before nodding. "I'll watch out for her, you go."

I looked at Glenn and saw he was serious. Over the time spent, I actually liked Glenn; he was like a younger brother to me. Without waiting, I grabbed my hunting gear before nodding and walking over to the edge.

"Minerva!" Shane called and I groaned, not liking this one bit. I turned just as he jogged over. "Where are you off to?"

"Finding Daryl," I answered and he rubbed his chin, not looking like he liked the idea one bit.

"Not worth it, you know no one goes out alone. That's the rule." He reminded me and I breathed out through my nose, already getting pissed off.

I poked his chest with one end of my bow. "No, that's _your _rule not mine. Besides, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"This is not up for discussion; you get back to the camp now."

I snorted. "Who died and made you the boss? As far as I know, I bring in the meat you and leave me the hell alone. I'm not some damsel in distress that'll follow your orders like a happy little soldier. So. Back. The. Fuck. Up."

Shane opened his mouth to retort when I heard them discussing Daryl. I shoved past Shane just as they discussed who should tell Daryl about Merle.

"What about Minerva?" Amy offered, looking up at me as I sat back down, glaring at the ground. "You get along with him."

"That's all the hunter's code. Besides, I don't wanna be here when he kills Officer Friendly over there." I pointed my head at Rick.

Dale shook his head. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" he asked Andrea who didn't reply, just kept her sister close to her. "Word to the wise, we're gonna have hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

T-Dog beside me just shook his head. "I was scared…and I ran. "I'm not ashamed of it."

"You were all scared and you all ran," I muttered, looking up at him. "What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door," T-Dog paused briefly, recalling his memories of the place by the concentrated look on his face as he stared into the fire. "Staircase's narrow, maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. Not enough to break through it. Not that chain…N-not that padlock."

He looked back down at me. "My point, Dixon's alive and he's still up there handcuffed up on that roof." He looked over at Rick. "That's on us." He added before getting up and heading to his tent.

We all sat there in silence, letting the information sink in. Merle wasn't my favourite person in the world, but he was a mean hunting partner and Daryl…he'll be pissed off.

"That's not something a human does," I looked at Rick dead in the eye with a stern voice. He was looking at me, listening in. "That's something you do to a human or a rabid Dingo. Not a man."

I did the same as T-Dog, got up and went to my tent. Artemis was fast asleep by the time I crawled in and zipped up the tent. Her tiny snores calmed my nerves slightly as I pulled her closer and fell asleep myself.

* * *

"Momma!" Artemis moaned, trying to pull out of my grasps and I smiled, pulling her closer.

"Five more minutes," I told her and when I heard Lori call my name, a tired sigh escaped my lips. "Come on, let's go see what the queen wants."

Artemis waited until I un-zipped the tent before running out, finding Sophia and Carl to play with. I got dressed into some light blue jeans and a white blouse with a dark green singlet underneath and my army boots. I glanced at the white tattoo on the back of my left hand, some kind of winged creature with a small tail was inked onto it. Something I did when I was eighteen at schoolies in the Gold Coast. I was a sucker for anime shows, Fairy Tail in particular so when I was seriously drunk, I got myself the guild mark from the show.

"Oh good you're up," Lori smiled as I walked towards her, tying my hair back into a low ponytail. "Shane was going to come wake you."

"I bet he did, the asshole." I muttered, stretching my arms over my head until I heard the satisfying crack and bent down. I started making breakfast for everyone, a mix of the squirrel meat, mushrooms and tomato sauce. Lori went over to hang the clothes up while Carol ironed them.

When the food was done, I called everyone and filled the bowls up equally. I ate mine and spoon fed Artemis, keeping my eyes on the camp. When everyone was done, somehow I got sucked into washing the dishes.

"Momma, can I pway wif Car and Soap?" Artemis asked while I finished drying the dishes. I put the bowls down and took her tiny hands into mine.

"I'd rather you stay here, where I can keep an eye on you. Okay sweetie?" I asked and she pouted but nodded, going over to the tent and playing with her dolls. I stood up as Rick walked past and found Glenn watching in remorse as the others dismantled the car.

_We can always steal another car _I shook my head as I headed up to the RV, standing on the rooftop and looking out at the distance. My chest tightened as I wondered what was going on back home. Where my parents alive? Did my dumbass older brother get them killed?

The sound of a car broke me out of my thoughts, turning around and seeing Shane driving in with the water supply.

"Water's here y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use." He announced, climbing out of the car. I watched Lori look at Shane before darting her eyes down to her task as Rick turned back to her.

_Acting like nothing happened is really going to come back and bite her on the ass _I chuckled to myself, thinking of how I get front row seats. _That poor bastard doesn't even know it. Ain't my place to tell him either._

A blood-curling scream caught everyone's attention, including Carl shouting out for Lori in the distance. Rick, Shane, Lori and a few others went piss bolting into the woods as I jumped down off the RV, grabbing Artemis and holding her close to me.

She was shaking slightly in fear and I whispered reassurances to her, bouncing on the heels of my feet.

"Merle!"

"This should be good," I muttered, putting her down. "Go to Amy."

Artemis obeyed while Daryl continued to call for his brother and then he saw me, shook his head. "Damn deer ain't worth it."

"This is why I said to drag up back to camp; instead you had to go all Black Ops on me." I pointed out and he grunted, seeing there was no point in arguing anymore with me.

"Merle! Get ya ass out here!" Daryl called, frowning and then turning to me. "Where's Merle?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Shane cut me off, saying he needed to talk to him.

"'Bout what?" Daryl asked as I stood closer, my guard up and ready for when Daryl would surely go to beat the shit out of him. Then again, if Shane was doing the talking then I wouldn't hold him back.

"About Merle," Shane answered, walking over and placing his hands on his hips. "There was a problem in Atlanta."

Everyone started to gather around, all waiting and watching to see what would happen. Daryl looked around, noticing everybody watching. "He dead?"

"Not sure."

Daryl started to circle around. "He either is or he ain't!" he snapped bluntly, glaring at Shane as Rick stood up.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick stepped up, making everyone's attention focussed on him.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked, seeing as he never met Rick before and stood on edge.

"Rick Grimes."

Daryl then proceeded make fun of his name before demanding Rick to tell him. I just shook my head, seeing as Rick wanted a death wish.

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him on a roof hooked to a piece of metal," Rick answered. "He's still there."

Daryl walked away a bit, rubbing his eyes before turning back to Rick, fully pissed off. "Let me process this. You sayin' you handcuffed my _brother _to a roof? And you left him there!" he shouted, his voice echoing off into the mountains.

"Yeah." Rick gave a firm nod and I could see it before it happened. Daryl threw the line of dead squirrels at Rick, who in turn ducked as Shane tackled him to the ground.

"Stop it!" I ordered, shoving Shane away as I heard the all too familiar sound of a hunting knife being sheathed. Shane looked past me and I turned around, holding my hands out to Daryl. "Daryl, drop the knife."

Daryl, being stubborn, ignored me and swung at Rick several times. Shane grabbed him and put him into a head lock as I grabbed his knife out of his hand.

"You best let me go!" Daryl ordered, trying to break free of Shane's hold to no avail.

"Naw I think it's better if I don't." Shane answered in a smartass tone. I glared at him.

"Choking's illegal." Daryl grunted.

"Go file a complaint."

I just shook my head, rubbing the bridge between my eyes as Rick bent down and looked at Daryl in the eye. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. You think we can manage that?" Rick asked him and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's enough Shane, let him go." I told him in a stern voice that held a threat behind it. Shane looked at me before releasing Daryl roughly onto the ground. Daryl's pants continued as he pointed at Shane while Rick continued to try and talk to him. I walked over to Shane, glaring at him. "That was dangerous and you know it."

"So is swinging a knife around," he retorted, hands on his hips and staring down at me. "I don't see you tell him that."

"I'm sorry, was it _your _brother that got cuffed to a roof?" I snapped as he walked away. My eyes turned to Artemis who was watching Daryl with her big worried eyes. The said man stood up, dirt all over his back.

"Supposed to make me feel better it don't," Daryl threw a piece of rock onto the ground as he walked past.

T-Dog looked at him. "Maybe this will; I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something." Rick added, looking at Daryl who just glared at the officer. Daryl looked over and found my eyes, and I nodded in confirmation. I could've sworn I saw a tear fall down his face but Daryl rubbed it away before I could confirm it.

"To hell with all y'all!" Daryl shouted. "Just tell me where is so I can go get 'im."

Lori sighed. "He'll show you, isn't that right?"

When Rick nodded and told him that he was going back, a few of the others including Lori just went into the RV without saying a word. I sighed and nodded at Artemis who followed after the others onto the RV. Turning, I ran after Daryl who was heading to the tent he and Merle shared.

"Daryl! Just stop for a second!" I called running after him. He ignored me and I picked up a pebble and threw it at the back of his head.

"What the fuck you want, bitch?" he snapped, turning around and rubbing the back of his head. I ignored the insult and punched his shoulder. "Fuck was that for?!"

"Being an idiot and swinging a knife," I answered calmly, crossing my arms over my chest. "And in front of my kid."

"What's ye point?" he demanded and I sighed.

"Don't be stupid and run head in first. The supply run barely got out of there alive." I warned him as he stormed off. I rolled my eyes and ran to my tent, grabbing five arrows. I found Rick and Shane arguing over the decision to go back and grab Merle.

"Here," I handed my arrows to Daryl who took them. "Lose them and you lose your balls."

He smirked, grabbing out his rag and wiping his arrows while Lori looked up.

"So you and Daryl? That's your...big plan?" Lori asked doubtful as she watched Rick. When he turned to Glenn, everyone knew what he was thinking, including the poor Asian himself.

Glenn groaned. "Come on…"

"You know the way. You've been in there before, in and out, no problem. You said so yourself." I told him as he glared at me, seeing as how I wasn't helping his situation.

"It's not fair of me to ask, I know that but I'd feel a lot better with you along and I know she would too." Rick briefly looked behind at Lori before turning back to Glenn.

"That's just great, you're gonna risk three men huh?" Shane asked, sneering at the idea and I rolled my eyes. "Or are you gonna join the merry band Robina Hood?"

"Shut the fuck up, Shane. It's my choice whether or not I want to!" I snapped at him as T-Dog announced he was going to. Daryl snorted as he wiped the ends of the arrows.

"My day just gets better and better don't it?" he asked sarcastically and I threw him a warning look. Shane continued to go at Rick, saying stuff along the lines of, 'if walkers came up here we needed every able person to fight'. This pissed me off slightly. Then Glenn mentioned the guns Rick dropped, probably hoping for it to change Shane's mind.

"Merle Dixon?!" Lori asked in disbelief. "He's not worth one of your lives even with guns thrown in."

I looked at her. "Would you say the same thing if it was Carl on the roof?" I asked her and she blinked.

"Of course not!" she objected and I smirked.

"So just because it's Merle, there's no point going back huh?" I asked her. "Merle Dixon isn't the most well-mannered man, I'll give you that but that's doesn't justify what Officer Friendly did."

Lori glared and stormed off as Rick talked to Carl. Daryl stood by me and nodded in thanks.

"Thanks," he said, continuing to wipe his arrows. "You coming?"

I shook my head. "As much as I hate the bastard…Shane's right. While you guys go play rescue, some of us who can fight need to stay back."

He nodded and walked off, climbing into the back of the mover's truck and honked the horn, grabbing Rick's attention and barking out that they needed to go.

* * *

**Schoolies is the Aussie term for Spring Break I guess for you Americans. When Year Twelves (seniors) finished their HSC (Higher School Certificate) then they go on a three week break and party it up in various places and what not. And for those who watch Fairy Tail...awesome. I'll explain what the tattoo means in the next chapter. So for now, enjoy and review :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Fighting Solves Everything

**Chapter Four:**

**Fighting Solves Everything**

After the guys left for Atlanta, everyone thought it'd be best to distract ourselves while we waited anxiously for the news. That's when Carol decided it'd be fun to teach me how to wash clothes.

"This is impossible," I muttered as Carol grabbed my fifth failed attempt and washed it herself. "It's official, I'm not meant to be a woman."

She chuckled. "You'll get used to it; you're a mother aren't you?"

I swallowed and just nodded, forcing a smile and looking over at Shane and Carl. The two of them were trying to catch frogs, something I scoffed at with their methods.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labour here." Jackie muttered as she and Andrea brought over some more clothes that needed to be washed. The rest of us agreed as Shane's voice carried over across the quarry.

"That's the dumbest way to catch frogs." I commented, taking the job of squeezing the water out of the clothes since it was the only job I could do well.

"I thought there weren't any frogs in Australia." Amy frowned and I shrugged my shoulders.

"There are, but they prefer the wet tropical rainforests up in Queensland," I answered, handing a fully squeezed one to Jackie. "But I'm from Alice Springs up in Northern Territory."

Jackie sighed. "Can someone explain to me how the women wounded up doing handy McDandy work?"

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked and I chuckled, handing Jackie another fully squeezed shirt. I noticed Carol glancing behind her shoulder and followed her eyes.

There was Ed, sitting his ass on the back of his car, smoking and watching us. "It's just the way it is." Carol stated, washing another piece of clothing.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do than play Peeping Tom?" I wondered out loud and Carol shot me a warning look. "Hey, I'm twenty-seven; I'm entitled to speak my mind."

Carol sighed. "I do miss my Maytack."

"I miss my coffee maker with that gold drip filter built in grinder honey." Jackie said, squeezing the shirt.

"I miss my kitchen, the white marble tops, the stainless steel pans," I squeezed the shirt and threw it over to Jackie who caught it. "I miss my country."

"My computer…texting." Amy whined as Andrea bit her bottom lip, looking like she wanted to confess something.

Finally, she gave in. "I miss my vibrator."

We all looked at her, Jackie humming in the 'damn' way and I blushed slightly. Amy laughed while Carol looked around a bit.

"…Me too." Carol admitted and that's when we all laughed, Amy slapping Carol on the back while I blushed even more.

"Never had one," I admitted and they looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"You look like the kind to have a few good rounds with one," Jackie teased, bumping her hip against mine. "Who'd a thought you'd be so innocent?"

I rolled my eyes as they laughed at my expense until Ed decided it'd be a fine time to rudely interrupt.

"What's so funny?" he demanded and the laughing stopping immediately.

"Just swapping war stories Ed." Andrea answered as we all turned back to our work. I could smell the lit up cigarette in his hand and knew he was behind us, watching our every move. "Problem Ed?"

"None that concerns you," he sneered. "You outta focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club."

"Sorry for trying to have a laugh. Didn't know it was illegal." I snapped at him, handing Jackie some pants that I finished with.

"You got something you wanna say to me?" Ed asked, taking an imitating step forward. He probably expected me to step back but I stood my ground, handing Jackie the checked shirt and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Should I have to say anything? It's pretty obvious to everyone," I said in a calm voice. "Then again, maybe your head's too far up your ass and into your ego to see it."

Andrea stepped in before he could say anything. "Ed, tell you what, you don't like how you're laundry's done you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself, here." She threw him his shirt and he chucked it back.

"Ain't my job missy." He grunted as Amy warned Andrea. I stepped beside her in case he tried something.

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch," he answered and looked at Carol. "Come on, let's go."

"Carol's not your lapdog; she doesn't need to go where you tell her." I retorted and Ed turned to glare at me.

"I say it's none of ye business. Come on now, you heard me." Ed told Carol as she began to walk to him. Andrea went to stop her and this pissed him off. "Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause your some college educated goose, alright?"

I stepped in front of Andrea and glared at him, forcing Ed to take a step back. "Don't think I won't beat the shit out of you just because you're some fucking retard."

"You better watch your mouth, you emu-fucker," he threatened and looked at Carol. "Come now or you're gonna regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed?" Jackie asked in disgust, hands on her hips. "Yeah we've seen them."

"Stay outta this, now come on!" he snapped and went to grab Carol but Andrea stopped and I shoved him back quite a bit. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Ed's fist collided roughly with my cheek, forcing me to stumble back a bit as he slapped Carol across the face. The pain shot up and my face felt incredibly hot but I ignored it, instead punching Ed's face and kicking him square into his stomach, sending him onto his ass.

Jackie held me back as Shane jogged over and started beating the shit out of Ed, sending punch after punch into his face as blood started coming out.

"Jackie, let me go," I said in a low voice and she released me as I turned to Carol, ignoring the throbbing on my face. "You okay?"

She nodded as she watched in horror along with everyone else. Andrea shouted at Shane to stop as I jogged over and threw him off of him. Shane glared as we both turned to Ed, who laid on the ground blood coming from his face.

"Put your hands on your wife, your little girl and anyone else on this camp again next time I will not stop do you hear me?" Shane snapped at him in a low voice. "I'll beat you to death Ed."

For good measure, Shane socked him in the jaw one last time before I shoved him off as Carol attended to her husband, crying in shock.

"Get the fuck out of here." I growled to him and he just walked away without another word.

* * *

Turns out Ed the bastard left a remarkable deep ugly bruise on my right cheek, according to Dale who attended to it. Carol kept apologising and I brushed it off. Artemis was worried and I just told her it was a bad boo boo that'll go away.

"Where's Andrea and Amy?" I asked Morales and he pointed his head down at the quarry.

"Fishing, Jim's up there digging holes for some reason," he answered and looked at me in concern. "You sure you're okay?"

I waved his concern off. "I'm fine; this isn't anything major to worry over."

"Jackie told me how you stopped Ed and Shane from beating him to death. I gotta say you're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for." He commented and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure Artemis is safe," I told him, watching her as she cutely pressed a cold, wet cloth against Carol's cheek. "If that means putting me at risk, than what the hell?"

Lori and Carol offered to teach Artemis ever since we joined the group and that's where she was at the moment. While Artemis was learning, I went out hunting for a bit. The quiet voice of nature calmed me down and allowed me some time to think.

_She's not even mine…and yet…I want her to be, _I sighed tiredly, leaning against a tree as I finished tying the seven squirrels together on a rope. _Doesn't matter, as long as she's mine under name, that'll protect her._

By the time the afternoon sun had started to go down, I made my way back and found Jim strapped to a tree near Lori and the kids.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, pointing to Jim.

"Heat stroke," Lori answered and looked at Carl. "Solve these problems."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "Pop quiz, what is my Greek name?"

Sophia answered this. "Athena!" she said excitedly and I nodded in confirmation.

"Correct, what was she the goddess of?" I asked and this time it was Carl who answered.

"Wisdom, warfare and divine intelligence." He answered and I nodded again.

"See, you're learning something," I said and looked at the two women. "I'm gonna start dinner since by the time it's done, they should be back."

Both nodded and I quickly kissed Artemis's hair before walking off and setting up dinner. I was halfway done as everyone started setting up and Morales was explaining what he did with the rocks around the fire pit. It was smart, building them higher to hide the flames better from a distance.

"I gotta tell you Andrea; this is some good fish you and your sister caught." I told her, handing out the food since it was finished. She just grinned and took hers and Amy's plates.

By the time I had made Artemis's and my own, everyone was in the mists of eating.

"I've gotta ask you man, it's been driving me crazy," Morales gestured to Dale's watch on his wrist. "That watch."

Dale fiddled with the watch, a small smile on his face. "What's wrong with my watch?"

"I see you every day. Same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales pointed out.

"I wondered this myself." Jackie added, picking up a cut piece of her fish with her fork, looking up at Dale.

"I'm missing the point." Dale said.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world…seems to have come to an end." Jackie informed me slowly and I smirked as Artemis shifted closer to me, eating the _very _tiny pieces of fish I cut for her. "At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"Then there's you, every day winding that stupid watch." Morales chuckled, gesturing to the old man.

"Time," Dale answered. "It's important to keep track isn't it? The days at least," Dale looked at me for support. "Don't you think, Minerva?"

I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I picked up a piece of fish with my fork. "Switzerland." I told him.

Dale just smiled to himself, looking up at the night sky. "I like…I like what um…father said to son when he gave him a watch. That had been handed down from generations. He said, 'I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire. Which will fit your individual needs no than it did mine and my fathers before me. I give it to you…not that you may remember time but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it.'"

We were all silent, letting the wise words sink in until Amy just shook her head. "You are so weird."

A laughter broke out between all of us and Dale just shrugged his shoulders good heartedly. Then Morales turned to me and gazed at the fingerless glove on my hand. I sighed, putting my plate down and pulling the glove off, showing them my tattoo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lori asked as I explained to them the story on how I got the damn thing.

"It's from an anime I used to watch when I was a teenager. Fairy Tail," i answered, looking at it as the fire's light danced on my hand. "'Do fairies even have tails?...Do they even exists? Like them, this place has an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure'" I quoted, remembering what Makarov Dreyar said in the anime. "The mark represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate."

Dale smiled at me in a warm manner, thinking hard on my words. "Life is always a never ending adventure. It's like a box of chocolate, you never know which one you're going to get."

I smiled, picking up my plate after putting the glove back on and finished eating the food. Amy put her plate down and stood up, alerting Andrea who looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked concerned.

"I have to pee," Amy answered. "Geez, you try and be discreet around here."

A couple of the kids laughed along with the adults and I just shook my head at Andrea's embarrassment. Artemis showed me her clean plate and I sat mine down, picking her up and sitting her on my lap.

Amy's sudden scream alerted everyone as we looked over and saw a walker biting her arm. The whole place went into chaos as more and more walkers came wandering in. Shane threw me a rifle and I caught it, taking aim and shooting one walker straight through the head.

"Artemis stay with me!" I shouted over the noise as felt her cling tight to my leg. I needed to fight and make sure she was safe. "Lori! Take Artemis!"

Lori quickly grabbed Artemis as I grabbed one of my hunting knives and threw it, sinking it into a walker's head before shooting at some more. I heard Carol scream and turned, seeing a walker getting closer to her and Sophia.

I grunted, grabbing my last knife on my belt and did the same, the walker falling down like a house of cards. I heard Shane yelling at the others to stay close while Dale, Morales, Jim and I dealt with the walkers.

"GET TO THE RV NOW!" I ordered over the screams, clearing a path as Morale's family and the others, along with Lori, Carol, Sophia, Carl and Artemis joined in the RV.

"Minerva look out!" someone shouted and I turned around. A walker with a missing mouth reached out to grab me when it was shot in the head and fell down. My heart was in my throat as someone grabbed me wrist.

"You okay? Were ye bit?" Daryl asked, searching for any signs and I shook my head. He shot another and knocked the end of his rifle on one's head before continuing. When all walkers were dead, Artemis pulled away from Lori's grip and stumbled towards me.

"Mommy!" she shouted, tears running down her face. I dropped my gun and met her halfway, picking her up and holding her close to me, kissing her entire face. Artemis sobbed into my neck as I bounced on the balls of my heels, whispering to her and looking around.

Daryl walked over and checked at Artemis as the toddler continued to cry her little heart of in fear.

"Merle?" I asked, hope in my voice and he shook his head. "Dead?"

"Chopped through the cuffs, leaving his hand behind." He grunted, looking around with alerted eyes.

I shook my head, swallowing the gag back and watching as Andrea sobbed over Amy's lifeless body. The damage was too great, losing someone so close to you as your sister…I can only imagine the pain she was going through.

"May the gods watch over her," I whispered, kissing Artemis's hair. "'Cause god knows what the hell the world has come to."

* * *

**I love the show Fairy Tail and thought the tattoo would be appropriate to describe Minerva's morales in life. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this and be nice if you dropped me a line or something concerning it. I'm new to Walking Dead so I'm worried that I'm either doing so shit that you don't want to comment, or that I'm blowing your minds with this that you struggle to comment out of the blast of awesomeness this has set upon you.**

**I'd like to go with the latter...**


	6. Chapter 5 - Moving On Out

**Chapter Five:**

**Moving On Out**

I watched from the logs as Lori tried talking Andrea moving away from Amy's body. The woman had stayed there all night, not caring if she got a cold or something.

"I don't see why we ain't shooting her already." Daryl muttered, watching the two women like a hawk. I glanced away and saw Artemis playing with her dolls in the RV before turning back to the women.

"She just lost her sister and you want to shoot her?" I asked in disbelief. "At least let her decide whether or not to let you. It's Andrea's right to do it herself even."

Daryl glanced at me, eyes narrowed. "What about my brother? Y'all ain't grieving for him!" he snapped and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Merle's not dead. You said so yourself that Merle Dixon is one hard son of a bitch to kill. Tough as nails if I recall." I repeated to him and he grunted, looking back ahead before getting up and helping the boys with the dead bodies.

"How's Andrea?" Rick asked, appearing beside me and watching as Lori tried to talk to the grieving blonde.

"Like shit," I answered bluntly. "She's not talking to anyone and your wife isn't helping her."

Rick rubbed his chin in thought as Lori got up and walked over to us, seeing Rick close to me. I could've sworn I saw jealousy pass through her eyes before she forced a smile at her husband.

"What do we do?" she asked, sitting down with a tired sigh.

"Can't just leave Amy like that," Shane pointed out. "We need to deal with it, same as the others."

I shot him a warning look. "For fuck's sake, the woman just lost her _sister_! Don't you people have the common decency to leave her alone?"

Rick didn't say anything as he walked over and tried talking to Andrea. When the woman just aimed a silver handgun at his face, saying something, the cop backed away.

Daryl looked at us in disbelief. "Y'all can't be serious? Letting that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest then?" I asked, looking up at the red-neck as he held a pickaxe over his shoulder. One end was covered in walker/human blood.

"Take the shot," he answered like it was the most obvious thing. "Clean in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey in the eye from this distance."

"No," Lori objected. "God sakes leave her be."

For once I agreed with her and stood up as Daryl walked away, obviously not liking the decision. I just crossed my arms over my chest, staring out into the distance when Jackie cried out that Jim got bit. I have never seen so many people get hostile quickly.

Jim tried to defend himself but T-Dog held his arms from behind as Daryl lifted up his shirt, revealing a nasty red bite mark on Jim's left side. My mouth was shut tight as the shirt fell back down, covering the mark. It was ironic, everyone was so ready to be near him and when the bite was confirmed, they all backed away.

When no one did or say anything, I stepped up the plate. "Jim, come one let me clean the bite."

Both Rick, Daryl and Shane opened their mouths to object but one sharp look from me sent them back. Jim hobbled over and I grabbed his arm, leading him away from the others. Artemis has a cloth ready and I took it, smiling at her.

"Go play with Carl and Sophia sweet pea," I told her and she nodded, running off as fast as her three-year old legs could take her. When she was gone, I had Jim lift up his shirt as I dabbed the bite.

"You're so nice." Jim murmured and I didn't reply, glancing over and saw everyone had gathered in a circle a few feet away from us.

"Fucking animals," I muttered under my breath, cleaning it until it was just red from the bite. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Jim answered, licking his dried lips. I quickly grabbed a small, red plastic cup filled with water and gave it to him. He drank it down eagerly while I listened into the conversation.

"Just stay here okay," I told Jim before getting up and standing in between Carol and Daryl. "What's the plan?"

"CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick told me and I saw the look on Shane's face, the pure hatred of disagreement and manly pride being cut.

Daryl stared at the ground for a while. "You go look for aspirin. Do what you need to do."

I frowned, never once seeing Daryl agreeing to something. My answer came next as he charged at Jim but was stopped by a gun to the head by Rick.

"We don't kill the living," Rick warned him in a low voice. Daryl turned, glaring and slowly putting the pickaxe down.

"That's funny, coming from the man who just put a gun at my head." Daryl sneered back.

"Daryl," I said, looking at him with my arms crossed over my head. "_We _don't do this, least a human man of all."

Daryl didn't say anything, just throwing the pickaxe onto the ground and storming off. Rick grabbed Jim, promising to take him somewhere safe while I watched Dale walk slowly towards Andrea.

Watching the two of them talk quietly to each other, seeing Andrea speak back told me that he was the only person who could talk her through the pain.

I wiped away a stray tear and looked out into the distance. _I've gotta be strong, that's the Winters way…_

* * *

Something was wrong, that was for sure. There was a saying my Mum used to say to me growing up, surrounded by older brothers and one younger sister.

She said, '_We are animals, we have an instinct to the earth. Our destinies are tied to the land, led by Mother Earth herself. Only those who are strong enough can hear her tender voice. She will lend an ear to those who need it. Men are animals; they have an instinct to protect our tribes when there is danger. When there are more than one man with the instincts, it is then a woman steps up to calm the waves.'_

"—These people need to know who the hell is in charge here. What the rules are." Daryl told Shane and Rick, as they buried our dead. The whole group was watching them from the trailer.

"There are no rules." Rick told him and Lori cleared her throat.

"That's a problem," she said. "We haven't had one minute to hold onto our old selves…we need time to mourn. And we need to bury our dead, it what people do."

I shifted my stance next to Carol, Artemis clinging to my side like a pup to a mother wolf. "Despite what the world may seem, we're still human. We think, they don't."

The three men didn't say anything as they started burying the people, their bodies covered in sheets. When it came time to bury Amy, Andrea insisted that she could do it by herself. Dale gave me a pleading looked and I nodded, he stood closer to her in case she needed help.

"I can do it," Andrea snapped for the fifth time, getting into the whole and placing Amy in it. While those two dealt with it, Artemis pulled a bit of my shirt and I looked down.

"Where's Ami gwone?" she asked and I thought about it.

"She's gone to Mother Earth," I answered, thinking back to what my Mum told me when I was little. She was a half-cast, her mother Aboriginal and her father a white man. Needless to say, we grew up with the Aboriginal culture. "She'll join the many others in the wind."

Artemis just nodded, going back to watching Andrea and Dale. When everyone was buried, we all started heading back. Halfway down the hill, Carl joined Artemis, Carol, Sophia and I.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Rick giving me a firm nod, the message was crystal clear.

* * *

"I'm getting real tired of this testosterone match." Jackie muttered, as she, Carol and I watched Lori, Shane and Rick by the RV, discussing something heavy.

"It's for the good of the group I guess," Carol sighed, taking her eyes off and looking at Sophia for a quick bit before turning back. "Whatever keeps the kids safe is my concern."

I nodded in agreement as Rick turned and looked at me. "Minerva, we're gonna go do a sweep."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me for?" I asked curiously and ignored Lori's look. Although it didn't go unnoticed by Carol and Jackie.

"Might need your hand," Rick answered, walking closer as Shane rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. "You've proven to me that you're a good fighter."

I shrugged my shoulders and went to grab my hunting gear when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Shane standing a few feet away, staring down at me.

"What's your opinion?" he asked, my mind automatically knowing what he meant and I looked at him evenly.

"Despite what you may think, Fort Benning isn't an option. It's too far away, the military is dead. It's only smart to go to CDC," I answered bluntly. "And you all go to Fort Benning; I'm taking Artemis and leaving. I'm not suicidal yet and neither is she."

Shane didn't say anything as I grabbed my hunting gear and walked past him, teaming up with Dale and doing a sweep of the surrounding perimeter. He and talked a bit as we walked, his sniper and my bow.

"I don't want to be caught in the cross fire between Shane and Rick," Dale continued as we walked up a small hill. "Their disagreement isn't good for the group; those people back there are frightened."

"People are scared of the unknown." I replied just as Shane came into view. I saw his shotgun pointed at something and saw the target was Rick. Both Dale and I kept quiet, wondering what he'd do.

"I'd drop that gun if I were you." I warned Shane, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in and he put the gun down, turning to see Dale's horrified look and my stone face.

"Jesus…" Dale murmured in disgust and Shane tried to play it off, like it never happened.

"Come on man!" Shane called at Rick who in turn, was walking back up to us. Rick saw Dale and I standing there and smiled.

"All clear?" he asked and Dale nodded. Shane put his brown baseball cap back on and ordered us to follow. Dale stood there for a moment before following while I waited for Rick to catch up.

"No sign of walkers," I told him as we trudged through the woods, back to the camp. "That doesn't mean they're not coming this way."

"So you agree then? CDC is our best option." Rick sounded like he knew what he was talking about; there was hope in his voice. Hope for safety, hope for his family.

"Better than the Fort Benning idea," I replied bluntly as the camp came back into view. "Shane's going to try and turn the votes against you, going for the relationship card."

Rick frowned, not believing me but was surprised when I turned out to be right. Shane was talking to the group as we all gathered around the fire, saying how long he's known Rick, trusting his instincts and then telling us that whatever we vote, we'll be leaving in the morning.

* * *

"Listen up everybody," Shane called for our attention as Rick stood by him. Artemis was clinging to my side as I stood next to Carol. "Those with CB's, we're gonna be on Channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down okay? Now you got a problem, don't have CB, can't get a signal, anything at all you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

Morales stepped up. "We're uh…we're not going." He finally admitted firmly, looking at the two ex-cops.

"We have family in Burning Ham," Morale's wife said. "We want to be with our people."

"You're on your own; you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane warned him and Morale's determination faulted a bit.

"Let them," I pointed out, everyone looking at me. "At least they can be with their people."

Morales shot me a sympathetic smile of appreciation and I nodded at him, turning and seeing Shane's look of annoyance.

"We'll take the chance. I gotta do what's best for _my _family." Morales stated firmly.

"You sure?" Ricked asked and he nodded, turning to his wife.

"We talked about it…we're sure."

Rick seemed satisfied with his answer and organised the ammo for Morale with Shane. The rest of us started to say goodbye to the family and Morales placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure your people are fine," he told me. "From what you told me, Aboriginals sound like a tough race."

I smiled bitterly. "May the gods watch over your family."

Morales nodded as he led his family away. Artemis silently sobbed next to me and I picked her up, holding her closer.

"Let's go, let's move out!" Shane barked as everyone climbed into their cars. I offered Carol my car as she climbed in with T-Dog and Andrea, Sophia already in the back seat.

"Ye comin'?" Daryl called and I walked over to the truck, climbing in and clipping the seat belt over Artemis and I since she had fallen asleep from crying.

The car ride was silent, neither of us saying anything. It wasn't until we drove for a long while, did Daryl finally speak.

"What'd he mean by 'your people'?" he grunted, staring at the road. I pulled my eyes away from the window and focused them on him.

"My Mum's a half caste. Half Aboriginal Half Australian," I answered. "I grew up around that culture my whole life."

"Explains why ya ain't black." He commented and I snorted.

"I prefer the term caramel." I replied and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Your girl ain't caramel."

I looked down at Artemis, her face nuzzled into my neck and her hair, mirroring my own, was all over the place.

"She's not mine," I admitted quietly. "Found her the day I left Atlanta, parents abandoned her."

Daryl didn't say anything, but I noticed his knuckles turning white against the steering wheel. When a loud horn came from the RV, Daryl cursed quietly and pulled over along with everyone else. He climbed out of the car while I stayed there, content with no moving and accidentally waking Artemis, the girl's been through too much already.

So I waited, seeing Daryl walking back with an unhappy look on his face as he opened the car door and grabbed his crossbow. "What's going on?"

"RV's fucked," he answered bluntly. "Gonna go get some gas, stay 'ere while we're gone."

I raised an eyebrow, not saying anything as he left.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up again, the car was moving and Daryl had a hard look on his face. Yawning, I sat up straighter and saw Artemis was still asleep.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at Daryl. He didn't reply, just staring out at the road. Finally, after a while he sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes quickly before focusing on the road.

"Jim's gone," he answered. "Didn't wanna wake ya up."

"To say goodbye? Daryl I—"

He cut me off with a stern look and I fell silent, going back to staring out the window. By the time we arrived, I got a good look at what we were about to walk into and swallowed the lump of fear in my throat.

Everyone climbed out of their cars as pulled out my hunting knife. Artemis had woken up long ago and was sticking in between Daryl and I, somehow sensing it was safer that way.

Thousands of dead bodies were sprawled all across the road, the surrounding area. The smell hit us first and I tried to not gag as Artemis held her nose very cutely. The closer we got to the entrance, the stronger the smell got.

As we got to the metal doors, Rick and Shane examined it thoroughly and not finding a way in.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said as I continued to look around, keeping my eyes sharp and peeled.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick countered just as Daryl pulled us closer.

"Walker!" he called and everyone spun around, seeing a walker coming towards us. He pushed Artemis and I back before letting loose an arrow straight into its head.

That's when everyone started to panic.

"Momma!" Artemis sobbed and I knelt down, wiping away her tears.

"Shh, honey. I'm here, okay? I won't let anything happen to you," I promised before standing up and looking at Rick. "We need to move, it's too dangerous to stay out this naked after dark."

For once Shane agreed with me as we hustled everyone away when Rick exclaimed that the camera moved. We all paused in our steps and Dale told him he imagined it.

"It moved," Rick repeated, stepping closer. He and Shane started arguing as Rick kept pleading to the camera. I looked away at the sad sight, my eyes finding more walkers coming towards us. Daryl saw it too, pushing Artemis behind us as we both got our weapons ready.

"Stay close honey." I told Artemis who grabbed both of our shirts. Daryl was just about to send an arrow into a walker's skull when the shutter opened behind us. And the bright light of hops filled our lines of sights….

* * *

**And we are back up and running, my home computer finally got fixed thank god. It was terrible to not have it and I'm telling you now. Someone pointed out that Minerva was like an alpha besides Rick, Shane and Daryl which I kinda have to agree on. After all, her name is the Roman name for Athena :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Ain't No Paradise

**Chapter Six:**

**Ain't No Paradise**

Immediately, we all went inside as the shutter closed behind us. The whole place was quiet, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Hello?" Rick called, his voice echoing off throughout the room. Artemis stepped back in between Daryl and I, her bright brown eyes taking in the whole place like a kid in Disneyland.

"Curious and curiouser," I murmured under my breath. "I don't like this."

Daryl didn't reply as he pointed his gun further ahead. My eyes travelled and saw a man with sandy blonde hair, pointing a gun at us.

"Anybody infected?" he demanded and I stepped up, seeing as Rick or Shane could say something wrong.

"No," I answered. "One person in our group was…he didn't make it."

The man stepped closer, gun still pointed at us. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Everyone looked at me and I looked back at him. "A chance." I answered finally, pulling Artemis closer in. He saw that and glanced between us, something soft flashed through his eyes.

"That's asking an awful lot these days," he replied.

"I know," Rick spoke up and the man glanced around, seeing everyone's frightened faces.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." He finally declared and I looked at Rick. He nodded and I looked back at him.

"We can do that."

* * *

The guy's name turned out to be Dr. Edward Jenner. He introduced himself after Rick did; a good move. As we all moved into the elevator, Daryl pulled Artemis and I closer. Artemis didn't object, in fact she was happy to be closer to the red neck while I chewed the inside of my lips.

"Doctor's always go 'round packing heat like that?" Daryl asked as the elevator went down.

"There were plenty enough lying around, I familiarized myself," Jenner answered politely and looked around. "But you look harmless enough."

He looked at Carl. "Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you."

This pulled a small smile from the said kid at Jenner's attempt to lighten the mood in the elevator. When we arrived at the floor, I noticed Carol's small sigh of relief as Jenner showed us to our quarters.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked from beside me, Sophia and Artemis walking just ahead of us.

"You claustrophobic?" Jenner asked.

"A little."

"Try not to think about it," he replied. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room!"

The lights began to turn on as we entered the massive room, monitors everywhere.

"Welcome to Zone Five," Jenner told us, walking ahead.

"Where is everyone?" Rick asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking. "The doctors, the staff…"

Jenner turned around as we all walked closer. "I'm it, it's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asked. "Vi?"

Jenner smirked, scratching his chin before looking back up. "Vi, say hello to our guests…tell them welcome."

'_Hello guests, welcome_' a computerized female voice greeted in a monotone voice.

"I'm all that's left…I'm sorry." Jenner apologised before walking on ahead. We all followed after, the revelation still strong within our minds.

* * *

Since none of us had eaten in days, somehow we moved from the small clinic to the dining hall. Everyone was drinking and eating happily, wine being passed down and Dale poured more into my glass.

I watched Carl trying a sip of wine and his face scrunched up in disgust. "Eww."

"That's my boy, that's my boy." Lori said, pouring the rest of Carl's into her glass. We all laughed and Artemis looked like she wanted to try some but I shook my head at her.

"Not you Glenn," Daryl called. "You're drinking little man; I wanna see how red your face can get."

I shook my head and looked at Jenner, who stared off and wasn't joining into the conversations. Rick tapped his wine glass and stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"Seems to me we haven't thank our host properly yet," Rick said and T-Dog agreed. So did everyone else as we held up our glasses to Jenner who just nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, for this," I told Jenner. "I know it wasn't easy for you to let us in."

Jenner didn't say anything as Shane asked for him to say what happened here at the CDC.

"We're celebrating Shane, no need to do this now." Rick warned but of course, Shane and his stubborn silent competition between he and Rick wouldn't take the silent stand.

"Wait a second, this is why we're here right? This was your move…supposed to find all the answers instead we found…we found him," he pointed his thumb at Jenner. "Found one man…why?"

"Shane—" I opened my mouth to speak but Jenner shook his head, staring at Shane with dark, empty eyes.

"When things got bad a lot of people just left," Jenner answered. "Went off to be with their families."

When he said that, I pulled Artemis onto my lap and hugged her close, thinking about my folks back home and wondering if they were alive? Or worse…

"And when things got worse…when the military cordon got overrun…the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked cockily and I shot him a warning look.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner continued and Andrea looked over at him with curious eyes.

"You didn't leave," she stated. "Why?"

"I just kept working…hoping to do some good." Jenner answered and everyone was silent, the news sinking in.

"Dude you are such a buzz kill man," Glenn told Shane who didn't say anything as I had a sip of wine, the alcohol hitting me hard.

Hot showers.

The two words that lifted everyone's spirits up immediately…well almost everyone. Shane still had a hard look on his face when he headed to the men's shower.

_None of my concern, _I figured as I led Artemis towards the female showers. She brightened to the idea of getting cleaned. I washed her and when she was done, allowed Carol to take her off of my hands.

Once she was gone, I quickly washed myself, allowing the hot water to run down my back and relax my muscles. My hand was against the wall, my tattoo getting wet.

"An endless adventure," I murmured, a stray tear falling down my face and this time I allowed it. "I'm so sorry…Mum…Dad…"

_It's the alcohol, you're a Winters. Suck it up, _I scolded myself and quickly got out of the shower. I dried myself off and just wore a baggy grey shirt with underwear as I dried my hair, walking back to my room. I dumped my towel on the bed and found Artemis with Carol and the kids in the Rec Room. Lori was just entering in as well.

"Tired sweet pea?" I asked as Artemis snuggled against Carol who smiled warmly at the three-year old. "I'll go put her to bed."

Carol nodded as I lifted Artemis into my arms and carried her back to the room. I tucked her in and left the door slightly open before heading down the hall.

"Ya should go put some pants on," a familiar red neck accent called and I turned, seeing Daryl heading towards me from down the hall.

"Oh? And why's that?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips as he drew closer. For some reason, I felt bolder, more courageous. Again, my mind blamed the alcohol.

"'Cause with legs like those, yer sending the wrong message." He answered, his eyes pouring into mine as I stared up at him through my eye lashes.

"Maybe I want to send a message, after all…I'm not marked." I drawled out, hands on his chest, referring to the hunter code that he and I shared. Daryl put his mouth closer to my ear, his warm breath tickling it.

"Yer sure about that?" he whispered and I pulled back a bit, staring up and closing the distance between us. I teased for a bit, seeming it to be funny when I stopped just inches away from his lips. An animalistic growl came from his lips as he closed the gap.

His lips weren't hard like I had assumed, they were soft but the kiss was rough, urgent. And I didn't mind, actually kinda like it to be honest. His hands grasped my back, a surprised gasp escaping my lips.

"Fuck," Daryl swore, pulling back a bit with his eyes swimming with dark desires. "I ain't gonna lie, not good with this."

I smirked and jumped on him, wrapping my thighs around his waist. "Then I'll show you, predator to prey." I whispered in his ear, my sexual frustration at its peak.

Daryl seemed to get the message, taking me back to his room and closing the door shut with his foot, attacking my neck with his hungry lips. My back made contact with the couch, Daryl kneeling above me.

I could tell he was slightly shy and the realisation hit me. "You've never done this before?"

He shook his head and I grinned, sitting up and pulling at his shirt, leaning him down and kissing him. I kissed him gently, with patience as he started getting into it. His fingers began to pull at my shirt, throwing it over my head and exposing my white laced bra and undies.

I jolted a bit when his tongue teased at my neck, just below my ear and when he chuckled I knew what he found out.

"Mighty goddess 'as a weak spot," he smirked, hitting it again and I moaned, the sensation hitting me like a thousand waves. I pulled at his shirt and he took it off, his shirt and threw it onto the floor.

My hands wandered up and down his chest as he watched me. "After tonight, you ain't gonna be walkin' tomorrow."

"Better fulfil that promise then," I breathed, sitting up and taking his lips against my own again. Daryl was surprised when I stuck my tongue into his mouth, teasing it along his lips. His fingers dug into my back, unhooking my bra and throwing that onto the floor too.

He pressed his face against my breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and playing with the other with his hand. I moaned, arching my back up higher to get more as electricity filled the lower half of my body.

"Didn't think I'd ever get to see ya naked, not exactly what Merle pictured." He commented and I sucked in a breath through my teeth.

His tongue lightly played with my nipple, the rough surface against the soft bud. My toes curled and I was rubbing my thighs together. I noticed his pants still on, the bulge in in crotch area and groaned.

"Get those off already!" I ordered and he chuckled. "I'm dying here."

"Good, want the prey to be ripe as fuck." Daryl smirked, disposing of his pants. He snaked his fingers at the waist of my undies and pulled them down, disposing them onto the growing pile of clothes that laid discarded on the floor.

I raised my hips higher in instinct, reaching over and grasping Daryl's rod into my hands. He was a lot bigger than I thought, as I guided him towards my entrance.

"You're already wet," he smirked in victory, thrusting in and I let out a gasp at the surprised intruder. God had it been that long since I last had sex?

My warm walls coated his rod as he moved his hips slowly, back and forth, back and forth. It was like a well-oiled machine, working together for the same ending result; pleasure and to forget everything.

Domination filled me as I slightly pushed Daryl back until I was straddling him. He didn't seem to mind, his hands on my hips as he beckoned for more. I rocked my hips slowly, drawing out a low groan from the red neck below me. Rising up and down, taking his length into me in a graceful, fluent motion.

My breathing had started to pick up, matching Daryl's as I moaned at the pleasure filling my body. He was rock hard inside, and I loved every moment of it. I leaned down and took his lips into mine, my breasts rubbing up against his chest as I continued to ride him.

I felt the knot in my stomach tightening, forcing me to move harder and faster until it snapped. My eyes widened as I let out a string of curse words as my body climbed down from its ecstasy. Breathless, I leaned on Daryl's chest but the red neck wasn't finished.

Instead, he took over and grabbed my body, placing me down and flipping me onto my stomach. The wild instinct inside me, going ballistic as I grasped the couch. I felt Daryl spread my legs further apart as he took me from behind with a hard thrust. My hips continued to buck against his; the sound of skin hitting skin and the smell of sex filled the room. For once in my life I felt powerless, no longer the strong hunter. I was the prey…

And I loved it.

"Ain't gonna hold out much longer." Daryl grunted, leaning over and biting deeply at my neck. I moaned, a hiss escaping my lips as my walls clenched around him hard, another orgasm hitting me. "Shit."

Daryl released everything he had into me, pulling out a bit but my walls clamped down harder, making him unable to escape. Daryl's body just collapsed onto mine, exhaustion hitting us both.

* * *

_Fuck my head, _I moaned, sitting up as the continuation of the pounding in my head woke me up…along with a snore. I frowned, Artemis never snores…

My answer came back with the flooding memories of last night.

I fucked Daryl; we did it…holy shit.

I turned and sat up, seeing the said red neck sleeping with his arm wrapped around my waist. Fear hit my stomach, realising what had happened. That and the lower half of my body started to hurt like hell.

Quietly, I lifted his arm off and quickly slid off the couch. I turned back, seeing that he hadn't woken up and sighed quietly to myself in relief. I threw my clothes back on and bolted to my room. Artemis hadn't woken up yet, still snuggled into her blankets.

I smiled to myself and had another quick shower. By the time I got back, Artemis was just waking up, sitting up on the couch rubbing her tired eyes.

"Morning sweetie," I kissed her head as I got dressed into my usual hunting gear. As I tied my hair back into a high bun, I noticed the red mark on the lower side of my neck. "Shit."

I covered it up by doing my jacket up as Artemis finished getting dressed. We met up with the others as T-Dog handed me two plates of scrambled eggs.

"Thought you could use a break from cooking," he told me. "Powdered, but I do them good."

"Thanks." I replied, sitting down next to Artemis and a hung over Glenn as Jackie tried to cheer him up. Lori past him a pill, explaining that Jenner thought we could use it to help with the hang overs. Smart man.

"Are ywou sick Momma?" Artemis asked, fork in her mouth as she stared up at me.

"Yep," I answered, pinching her nose and looking at Glenn. "Just not as much as Glenn."

"Never, ever, ever let me drink again!" the said Asian teen moaned and I smirked at him, eating my eggs. I noticed Shane walking in and my eyes narrowed at the scratch marks on his neck.

"Your neck." T-Dog pointed out as Shane sat down.

"Must've done it in my sleep." Shane shrugged and I saw how tense Lori got, it doesn't take a genius to put the two together.

_Damn bastard did something to her…then again, none of my business, _I thought, sipping into my coffee. When Jenner said he was going to show us what he's discovered about the whole 'disease', I hesitated.

"Come on, it's just a brain." Carol encouraged and I sighed, following after her. I stayed at the back, watching the screen as Jenner explained what was happening. It wasn't my cup of tea to be honest, but I stayed for Carol.

My eyes spotted Daryl's back, a few feet in front and I focused on the screen, ignoring the continuous beat of my heart.

_It invades the brain, _I realised, watching the playback. _Shutting down the organs and the brain, reactivates the stem. Only gets us up and moving…no longer alive…_

"God," Carol breathed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What was that?"

I looked up at the screen and saw a long cut in the brain. "Gun shot, killing the brain instantly."

Jenner looked at me with a nod. "Vi, power down the main screens and work stations."

'_Powering down main screens and work stations_'

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner listed off and Jackie shook her head, glaring at him.

"With the wrath of God?" she asked.

"There's that," Jenner agreed, looking down at the ground briefly. Everyone started asking questions, demanding answers about if there were other places.

"Nothing left…is there?" I asked, leaning against one of the work stations and staring at him coldly. "That's what you're really saying but you're too much of a coward to state it."

"Minerva—" Rick began but I cut him off with a deadly look before turning back to Jenner.

"We can't rely on the military or even you. Darwin's theory all over again," I shook my head, looking away in anger as Dale raised the question of the timer.

"The…basement generators run out of fuel," Jenner answered quickly. Rick pressed further but Jenner ignored him and began to walk away.

"Vi, what happens when the basement generators run out?" Rick asked out loud.

'_When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur_'

My blood ran cold, immediately knowing what the computer meant. "The place blows up…"

* * *

**Alright, before you flame me saying 'WHY THE HELL DID THEY HAVE SEX SO EARLY?', may I point out that you should read it carefully and realise Minerva regrets it. This, adds drama and I know we all love a good old drama during times like these. Again, it'd be nice or helpful for some reviews...makes me wondering if you guys like it 'cause knowing how many people doesn't help :(**


	8. Chapter 7 - No Time Playing Hero

**Chapter Seven:**

**No Time Playing Hero**

T-Dog, Rick, Glenn and Shane went down to the generators whilst the rest of us headed back up and started packing. My gut instinct was going into over drive, telling me to get out. My mind? Was telling me to stay and find out what was going on.

There was some commotion coming from outside and I stuck my head out just as Jenner was walking down the hall. More lights were going off and the others were demanding answers.

"—Zone Five is shutting itself down." Jenner announced and Daryl followed him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl snapped. "Hey man I'm talkin' to you. What do you mean 'it's shutting itself down'? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner stated lifelessly. "The system is dropping off all of the non-essential uses of power. It's design to keep the computers running until the last possible second. It's just approached the half-hour mark…right on schedule."

"It was the French," he said, handing Daryl back the wine bottle as the red neck snatching it. "They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in their labs. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jackie asked and Jenner turned back to her.

"Same thing that's about to happen here…no power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner asked and Rick ordered everyone to grab their things.

I grabbed Artemis and ran back to our room, ignoring the alarm and Vi announcing that we had thirty minutes until decontamination. Artemis was crying, unsure of what was happening as I threw everything we owned into the bags.

I picked her up, throwing the bags over my shoulders and ran back to the others just as the door shut.

"No!" I shouted, putting Artemis down and banging on it as hard as I could. Daryl's face appeared, along with Carol's and Glenn. I was shaking my head, terror filling my body. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Ya'll better open this fuckin' door right now!" Daryl roared, turning around just as Carol sobbed. I knelt down and tucked Artemis closer as she sobbed into my chest.

There were more shouts coming from inside but I couldn't hear anything else, just Vi explaining what was going to happen.

"Shh, baby," I rubbed the back of Artemis's shirt. "Shh…I'm here. I'll never leave you."

Daryl came back, along with Shane as the two of them tried smashing down the door with axes. It wasn't working and I was forced to watch…feeling helpless and powerless all over again and this time…I didn't like it.

Shane eventually left but Daryl kept going, watching me as he swung the axe.

"Daryl stop," I shook my head. "It's…it's not going to work."

He didn't listen, just continued while Artemis had her face buried into my chest. Daryl went to take one more swing when the doors opened, my eyes widening.

"Come on!" he shouted and as I stood up. "We're getting' outta here."

I nodded, tears falling down my face as I picked Artemis up, along with our bags. Picking up the pace, I followed after as he grabbed one of my bags off of me. Everyone ran up the stairs until we could see clear windows.

"Dammit!" Shane yelled, hitting it with an axe along with Daryl. I handed Artemis to Carol and joined in, hitting arrow, after arrow but they all just bounced off. I picked them up as T-Dog charged, yelling with a chair and went crazy.

"T-Dog get down!" Shane ordered as he shot at it but like my arrows, it just rebounded.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia cried out and Carol handed Rick and grenade.

"**EVERYBODY GET DOWN!**" I shouted, running over to the stairs and covering Artemis with my body. Rick ran just as it exploded, the sound of shattering glass alerted us that it worked.

I noticed Dale, Andrea and Jackie weren't there, panic hitting me along with adrenaline. I stood up and looked back from where we came from, I was not letting another person die.

"Carol take Artemis!" I ordered, handing her over and threw my bags at T-Dog.

"Where are you—" Carol's eyes widened. "No! You can't leave her here."

I spun around and glared at her, making her flinch. "Take care of her, I'll be right back."

I left without saying another word, hearing everyone shouting my name. Ignoring them, I kept going until I reached the room again, Jenner and Jackie sitting down waiting their fate.

"Let's go people!" I shouted and Dale shook his head at me, glancing down. Jackie looked at me with lifeless eyes; along with Jenner there was no hope to save them. I marched right over, turned and found Andrea hugging her knees to her chest.

"Minerva, get the hell out." Andrea murmured and I snapped. The sound of my hand making contact with her face echoed throughout the room, shocking Dale, Jenner and Jackie.

"You selfish bitch," I spat at her, glaring down as she looked up in fear. "You think this is what Amy wanted for you? To just die here without a second thought? Sorry to break it to you, but that's not how life works."

"You don't come in, make someone care for you and then just decide to check out whenever you fucking want to! Dale's staying 'cause he cares about you! Are you really going to let him die because you're too much of a fucking coward to face reality?!"

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off by holding out my hand. "No matter what life throws at you, no matter the difficulty…you've got to hold on. No matter what happens, tomorrow will always come."

Crying, Andrea grabbed my hand and I pulled her up along with Dale. I pushed them ahead and they ran just as I looked at Jackie. She nodded at me, a bitter smile on her face and I closed my eyes before running after them.

Andrea and Dale were jumping out of the broken window and I wasn't too far behind them. There was a loud honk of a horn and I pushed them further, running towards my car as Carol threw open the front seat door.

"Get down!" I ordered and Sophia hugged Artemis as Carol ducked down. I jumped out just in time to tackle both Dale and Andrea behind a stack of sand bags.

The explosion lasted for ten seconds but it felt like forever. When it finished, I hesitantly stood up and saw the building burn. Dale helped Andrea up and guide her towards the RV, while I continued to stand there.

"Yaluu maliyaa," I whispered, turning away and walking straight back to my car. I opened the door and quickly hugged Artemis, kissing her head before closing the door. Carol got out and switched, something I was grateful for as I ended driving and following after the RV.

It was a while as we kept driving along the road before Carol spoke up. "What did you say to Andrea? How…How'd you get her to come back?"

I didn't look at her, my eyes focused onto the road. "I told her the truth."

Carol seemed to take that as the answer since I didn't elaborate, just staring out the window.

* * *

"Fort Benning." Was all Rick said and everyone took it as the new target. It's been two days since the CDC incident, two days since Jackie died…

Carol took care of Artemis and Sophia, getting them dressed while the men refuelled the cars we were taking. Well, except Daryl, he switched to Merle's motorbike since the truck was dead.

"What's going on between you and Daryl?" Carol asked as Sophia shrugged off her jacket. I was leaning against my car, keeping an eye out for walkers. "You two haven't…talked since we got to the CDC."

_We did more than just talk, _I thought but didn't say out loud. "Tell you later."

Carol just sighed as Rick called out my name, walking over after giving Lori a quick kiss. Carol started to buckle Artemis into the car as she was distracted by playing dolls with Sophia in the back seat.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Rick asked me and I glanced back at Artemis before following him. We walked a few feet away from everyone else as Rick placed his hands on his hips. "I just want to say thank you."

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "For what? I haven't done shit."

"You brought back Andrea and Dale, you've done more than enough than what I ever could," he explained. "We're facing a long hard journey…maybe even harder than I can imagine. I'm trying hard not to lose faith…I can't. If I do the others…"

I nodded in understanding. "Then don't." I said calmly.

Rick rubbed his chin, thinking. "There's just a few of us now. So we've got to stick together, fight for each other, be willing to lay down our lives for each other if comes to that. It's the only chance we've got."

I glanced back at Artemis, then to Carol, Sophia, Glenn, T-Dog and then at Daryl who was watching us carefully. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes on the ground as I breathed out quietly.

"Keep moving, keeps our heads down and survive," I finally said, stepping back and walking away. I joined Carol as she sat in the back with the girls, Sophia's head resting against her shoulder. I glanced at the review mirror and saw Artemis was asleep.

* * *

The RV stopped right in front of us and I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked in concern as I threw off my seat belt and got out, hanging onto the door and watching as Daryl drove to the RV window.

"Hang on, it's about to get slow." I warned them, getting back in and following the RV. It was a sea of wrecked cars and dead people all along the highway. We made it through a bit before smoke started coming out of the RV and I stopped the car.

Everyone climbed out of their cars, walking over and seeing what the hell was going on. Carol and Sophia went ahead as I grabbed Artemis from the back seat and carried her on my hip.

"—Maybe some water." Andrea said as I stood next to her, Artemis playing with a strand of my hair that had fallen out of its bun.

"This is a graveyard," Lori said in disgust. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Then don't," I replied back bluntly, putting Artemis down onto her feet. The three-year old held onto my pants. "You can stay here while the rest of us grab stuff to keep _you _alive."

I felt a bit guilty saying that to her, but shrugged it off as I walked to scavenge some cars, never letting Artemis out of my sight as she kept close.

"You didn't have to be a bitch to her." Shane told me, following behind as I filled a big red bag full of food I found in a silver Ford Falcon.

"It's called reality Shane. Maybe you should join it sometime instead of hoping Lori loves you," I snapped harshly, zipping the bag up and throwing it over my shoulder. I heard Shane's footsteps behind and spun around just in time to catch his fist. "I _really _wouldn't do this if I were you."

"Why not? Ever since you've joined this group you've been nothing but trouble. Think you're some tough bitch? That nothing ain't gonna hurt you?" Shane hissed, his face getting closer to mine as I glared.

"Says the guy who leaves his supposed best friend for dead and fucks his wife the moment he could." I snarled and Shane's hand grasped my neck, shoving me up against the car. Artemis cried out for Shane to stop hurting me but he ignored her. The air started to leave my lungs and I used what strength I had to kick him in the balls. Shane grunted, his grip loosening as someone pulled him off and threw him to the ground.

"Fuckin' touch her again and I'll beat the shit out of ya." Daryl warned, standing in front of me as I touched my neck, breathing in and out and getting the air back in.

Shane got up and glared in my direction, grabbing his rifle and storming off without another word. When he was far enough, Daryl looked over at me as Artemis sobbed onto my leg.

"Ya'll okay here?" he asked, gesturing his crossbow at the crying three-year old and I nodded, kneeling down and kissing her cheeks. Daryl reached out to grab me as my mind flashed back to _that _night.

"Don't!" I flinched and Daryl withdrew his hand. "Just…just go and do whatever."

I waited as Daryl's footsteps faded into the distance and let out a shaky breath, feeling how sore my neck was. I calmed Artemis down before walking bag over to the RV and throwing the bag of food in.

"Get down!" Rick hissed as he ran under a car. I looked over and my eyes widened at the sight; a heard of walkers coming straight towards us. Without missing a beat, I ran straight under the RV, bringing Artemis along with me and holding her close.

"Playing hide and seek okay?" I told Artemis who nodded. "We're hiding so keep quiet as best as you can."

She covered her mouth, wiggling closer towards me as I watched the feet getting closer. Then they started to walk right past us, Artemis keeping quiet and closing her eyes as I pulled her to my chest.

My heart was pounding a million miles per minute, keeping my breathing even and quiet as I felt Artemis shake in fear. I kissed her head, letting her know that I would protect her no matter what. A walker stopped in front of the RV and my heart leaped into my throat. For a split second, I thought it smelt us but then it disappeared onto the RV.

I breathed out quietly in relief, watching the others walk by without a care in the world, searching for food. When they all finally past, I waited five seconds before crawling out just as I heard Sophia scream.

"Stay in the RV, I'll come get you later," I promised Artemis as I placed her in there, finding a dead walker and a shocked Andrea covered in blood. "Keep her safe!"

Andrea nodded as she crawled over while I grabbed my bow and ran after Sophia who disappeared into the woods with two hungry walkers behind her.

"Minerva!" Rick shouted, running with me as we ran after the little girl. Rick rolled down the hill while I jumped, landing on the bottom roughly before getting up and following after her.

"Sophia!" I shouted, seeing her running past in the distance with the two walkers. I shot one with an arrow from here and it landed in the head. The other one though, was still alive and still hunting. Rick ran east as I continued to run after the walkers.

I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the back of the other one. It landed on its back and alerted it to my presence. I had no idea where Rick and Sophia were but I knew I had to keep this one entertained.

That's when my eyes widened.

* * *

**End to Season One and entering the thrilling Season Two. Hmm...wonder what shit's gonna go down. Honestly, I wanted to slap Amy myself and glad Minerva did it for me. Thank you very much my OC. What Minerva says after the CDC blows up is Aboriginal for 'Goodbye sister/mate' and thought it fit since well...she's grown up with that culture.**

**Anywho, glad you guys like the sex scene in the last chapter, made me happy since I wasn't too sure about it and yes, why the fuck would she regret it?**


	9. Chapter 8 - Let's Play Survivor!

**Chapter Eight:**

**Let's Play Survivor**

Behind the walker that was facing me were seven more, all hungry and seeing me. I took a step back before sprinting away, further into the woods. It was like a herd of mad cows behind me, a herd of mad, hungry, deadly diseased cows.

I pushed past the tree branches in my way, ducking and running, jumping over roots and rocks. I glanced back and saw they were still coming, not letting up in their endeavour to get me.

My ankle gave way and suddenly I was falling down the hill, hitting sharp rocks and twigs along the way. My bow flew out of my hand, along my arrow holder snapping. My body smacked into a boulder and I grunted, the pain hitting all over my body.

I looked up; pushing a strand of hair away as the walkers came crumbling down along. Scrambling to my feet, I pushed off and ran down, my feet making a splash into the creek before running up the hill. My ankle was sore and throbbing but I continued until I reached a tree.

_When walkers chase, play the Koala, _I told myself, climbing as high and fast as I could. By the time the walkers came down, I was up high enough and away from them. As they hissed, groaned, snapped their jaws at me while clawing at the bottom; I leaned against the tree as I sat on the branch. I let out a shaky breath, placing a hand over my heart and tried to calm down.

_Time to play the waiting game, _I figured, closing my eyes and ignoring everything else.

* * *

Artemis didn't understand much, being a three-year old and not knowing many words. What she did know was that her mother had ran into the big trees, finding Sophia.

"Momma?" Artemis asked for the fifth time since big brother Glenn and scary man Shane came back. Grandpa Dale looked down at the three year old who tugged at the bottom of his pants.

"Your mother's coming back," he promised her in a calm tone, kneeling down to her eyes level. "Your mother always comes back."

Artemis nodded and watched as Andrea stormed over, not looking happy one bit. Dale stood back up, keeping a hand on Artemis's head in a protective manner as the pretty blonde lady glared at him.

"Where's my gun?" Andrea demanded. "You have no right to take it."

Dale glanced at Artemis before turning his attention back at Andrea. "You don't need that just now do you?"

"My father gave it to me, it's mine." Andrea snapped back and Dale sighed, kneeling down once more at Artemis who watched the exchange with curious eyes.

"Why don't you go to Carol? Cheer her up a bit." Dale suggested and she nodded, not before pulling Andrea's pants.

"Dwon't wick on 'im." She warned her before running over to Carol. Carol heard her tiny footsteps and picked her up, putting her on her lap. "Momma?"

Carol breathed in sharply, kissing the small toddler's head. "Minerva's gone to find Sophia…she will I'm sure of it."

"Oh god they're back!" Glenn called as Carol gently placed Artemis down as Uncle Rick and Uncle Daryl came back, climbing up the small hill.

Artemis noticed Momma's absence and waited, still looking at the woods in front of her for any sign. She saw Daryl carrying Momma's bow and arrows, gripping them hard in his hands.

"You didn't find them," Carol choked out as Rick stumbled over.

"Sophia's trail went cold and we couldn't find any sign of Minerva," Rick explained, climbing over the metal bar. "We'll pick it up at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own. To spend the night alone in the woods." Carol pointed out, her voice filled with dread and anxiety.

"Lookin' in the dark s'no good. We'd just be trippin' all over ourselves and more people get lost." Daryl added but this didn't calm Carol down, it just made her more sad.

"She's twelve; she can't be out there on her own!"

Rick placed his hands on Carol's shoulder as Artemis turned around, watching the adults. "Minerva's out there, probably still looking for her. There's no better person to find her than that woman."

"'Sides, Sophia's probably with her right now." Daryl said, spitting on the ground and looking down at the toddler, staring right up at him. God, even though she wasn't the Aussie's daughter, damn thing still looked like her. Probably why it worked so well in the first place.

"Momma gwone?" Artemis asked, shaking slightly and Rick knelt down to her level. He saw the distress in the little girl's eyes, silently scolding himself for letting the brunette out of his sight.

"Your Momma's coming back," Rick promised, placing the little girl in his arms and hugging her. "She will, I promise we'll find her."

Rick looked up and nodded, warm hands picking her up as Glenn took her into the RV, taking over but not before looking back into the woods.

"Come back." He whispered before heading into the RV.

* * *

The morning sunlight hit me first as I groaned, sitting up properly and peering down. The walkers had wandered off, probably finding something else interesting than me.

Slowly, I made my way down the tree before landing as gently as I could onto the ground. With my feet planted firmly onto the ground, I looked up for the sun, finding east. My hands subconsciously went for an arrow, only for me to realise both they and my bow was gone.

"Shit," I cursed, rubbing my forehead and leaning against the tree, thinking about what to do next. Everyone must be looking for me; god Artemis must be scared out of her wits. "Better move."

I started walking further down the hill, keeping an eye out for anything dead or animals. The sun was beating on my back, my ankle still throbbing in pain but I ignored it, getting back was my only concern.

The sun was hitting noon as I continued, walking through a river bank as it ran past. My mind was a dangerous place to be, especially when there was nothing to distract me from it. It kept replying the night at the CDC, over and over again.

"Stop fucking dwelling on the past." I muttered to myself, taking a breather as I leaned against a nearby tree, breathing in deeply. I heard some twigs snapping in the distance and crouched down, waiting.

A walker walked past, not noticing me as it trudged after something blonde…blonde? I narrowed my eyes and saw it was Andrea, walking through and complaining about something to do with a crow when she shrieked at the walker.

_Thank god for the knives, _I thought, grabbing one and throwing it as hard as I could. Just as Andrea stabbed the walker in the chest, my knife sunk into its skull and it fell down like a house of cards. Andrea stepped back in surprise before scanning the area and finding me, leaning against the tree.

"Minerva!" she shouted, running over as I pushed myself up. She pulled me into a hug, breathing hard from the close call. "I was so worried about you!"

I gently pushed her away just as Lori, Carol, Daryl and Glenn came running. Along with a chick on a horse who knocked out another walker I didn't see coming behind us.

"Lori Grimes?" the chick asked me and I shook my head, pointing at Lori who ran over. She had some kind of southern farm girl accent and I found it amusing.

"I'm Lori."

"Rick sent me you gotta come now!"

Lori frowned in confusion. "What?"

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot," the chick informed. "He's still alive but you gotta come now."

Lori hesitated and she growled in frustration. "Rick needs you now come!" she snapped at her and Lori threw off her bag, walking over and started to climb up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa we don't know this girl! You can't get on that horse!" Daryl protested but she ignored him.

"Rick said you had others on the highway? That big traffic snarl? Back track to Fairben Road, two miles down is our farm. You'll see a mailbox, the name's Greene." The chick said before sprinting off, Lori behind her on the horse into the distance.

"Minerva!" Carol breathed, running over and hugging me tightly as I soothed the sobbing woman. "Sophia's not with you?"

"No, I got separated from her and Rick by some walkers." I answered, looking past her shoulder and catching my eye with Daryl's briefly before he looked away.

"Shot?" Dale asked in shock. "What do you mean shot?"

Glenn climbed over the railing, breathing heavily from our run back to the highway, curtsy of Daryl. "I don't know Dale. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zora on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?!" Dale asked in disbelief at Daryl, while I reached the top of the hill and swung my legs over the railing.

"Calm down old man, Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Daryl snapped, walking past him as my eyes spotted Artemis who sat by T-Dog. T-Dog said something to her, looking at me and she followed his eyes.

"Momma!" she cried out, running over and I carefully went down onto my knees, catching her and pulling her close. I kissed her head, hugging her as she nuzzled into my neck.

I pulled her back and bit and smiled at her. "Told you I'd come back."

"I heard screams, was that you?" Dale turned to Andrea who just brushed him off, walking to the RV without another word. It was Glenn who answered the old man's question.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call," Glenn answered and nodding at me. "Minnie took it down."

Dale helped me up as I carried Artemis on my hip. He studied me closely, looking for any signs of injuries. "What happened to you?"

"I got separated from Rick after taking down one of the walkers," I answered, moving a strand of Artemis's hair out of her face. "Had about seven other walkers chasing me down a hill and I camped out in a tree all night."

Dale was speechless, shaking his head. "You must be starving, let's get some food in you."

I nodded, following after him and sitting against a car. Artemis stayed by me the entire time but left when I told her to comfort Carol. I needed time to myself, to think without having to worry about walkers chasing after me.

"Better get that ankle fixed."

I didn't look up, just continued to eat from my canned soup. "It's fine."

Daryl snorted. "Fine? I can see it swollen from 'ere! Last thing I need is you getting' yer ass eaten by a walker."

I stopped, looking up at him with tired eyes. "Why are you doing this Daryl? Since when did I become your keep?"

"When that little girl was crying herself to sleep," he answered bluntly, gesturing to Artemis who was drawing on the road with some pink chalk Glenn found in one of the cars. "Ya the only thing she's got left."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, watching her drawing a cat for Carol, putting a small smile on the woman's face and cheering her up.

"I'll do it when we get to the farm." I muttered, looking away from Artemis and at Daryl. His hard gazed pierced mine, something deadly and protective hidden in them, mixed with a painful truth and past.

"I ain't good with this heart to heart shit," Daryl muttered, rubbing his face. "But I'm sorry for whatever the hell I did back at the CDC to get you this pissed off at me."

I looked at him in surprise and wonder. _He…he doesn't remember?_

Quickly clearing my throat, I shook my head. "No…it's nothing you did. Just something I did."

And that was the truth.

* * *

**I'm glad you guys have been liking this, it's been fun to write. I didn't have writer's block, just the flu and stupid assignments and homework to do. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Farming Is Where It's At

**Chapter Nine:**

**Farming Is Where It's At**

Carol wouldn't budge on the matter, despite what everyone was saying. I had to give her some brownie points; she was a mother…a true mother.

"I won't do it," Carol insisted again. "We can't just leave."

Dale sighed tiredly. "Carol the group is split. We're scattered and weak."

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen." She pointed out and Andrea nodded in agreement.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be _awful_." Andrea agreed and I rubbed the bridge between my eyes, leaning against the RV on my good ankle.

"Okay," Daryl nodded, an idea forming in his head. "We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning we rig a big sign. Leave her some supplies."

"I'll do it tonight," I offered and Daryl inclined his head in agreement along with Dale.

"If the RV is staying I am too." He added and Carol gave us a bitter smile, her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you both."

Glenn had a troubled look on his face. "Well, if your all staying—"

Dale and I exchanged a look before shaking our heads at the Asian kid. "Not you Glenn, you're going. Take Carol's car."

Glenn looked shocked. "Me? Why is it always me?" he demanded and I sighed, propping myself better against the RV and into a comfortable position.

"You need to find the farm, meet up with Rick and find out what's going on," I told him bluntly, gesturing to T-Dog. "T-Dog needs medical attention."

"Minnie—" Glenn started to whine but I cut him off with a sharp look. I had no time to deal with this bullshit.

"T-Dog's cut has gotten worse, to the point of a blood infection. He _needs _help and he _needs _antibiotics. If he doesn't get them he'll die. Do you really want that laying over your head for the rest of your life?" I asked him seriously as Daryl dug through the bag attached to his motorcycle.

"Why'd you wait till now to say anything?" Daryl asked, throwing an oily rag at Dale before placing a bag full of pills onto the hood of the RV. "I've got my brother's stash."

He pulled out an orange pill bottle, quickly read the description before throwing them to Glenn. "Got some kick ass pain killers."

The throbbing in my ankle was beating like a drum, to the point where I eventually parked my butt on the steps of the RV, Artemis sitting on my lap as she continued to play with her doll.

"Minnie, do you need…" Glenn broke off when I shook my head. He turned his attention to T-Dog as both he and Dale started to look after him while I continued to sit down. My eyes found Carol's shaking body, seeing she was on the verge of tears.

"Why don't you comfort Aunt Carol? Momma needs to check on T-Dog." I whispered into Artemis's ear and she nodded. Artemis hopped off of my lap and ran over to Carol. Carol saw that and pulled her into a tight hug, the distraction was working.

I slowly got up, careful of my ankle and walked awkwardly towards T-Dog, seeing him shivering. I placed a hand on his forehead and saw it was heating up.

"Glenn, do we still have the water Shane found?" I called, looking around the RV and Glenn nodded. "Could you go get me some?"

Glenn went off just as T-Dog snorted. "Who'd knew you'd be the doctor."

"Not a doctor, chef," I corrected him with a small smile. "If you die on me now, who's gonna make shit eggs?"

T-Dog smirked as Glenn brought some water and I made T-Dog drink it. Glenn and I both watched and exchanged a knowing look.

"Take him," I nodded when Glenn opened his mouth. He looked at Dale who was watching us carefully from the doorway of the RV. He also nodded, somehow knowing in his weird 'Dale way' what we were discussing. "Keep making him drink the water as much as you can, get his temperature down."

* * *

I sat on the hood of my car and played with my arrows that Daryl picked up. He and Rick found them on their way to tracking down Sophia while I was missing. Something I was truly thankful of, if they were gone…

"You should be resting too," Dale whispered loudly enough from the top of the RV. I glanced up, seeing him watching me intently before turning my attention back to my arrows. "Not sitting out here in the cold."

"I'm not cold," I told him. A total lie but I didn't let it show. "Besides, I can't sleep anyway…all exposed like this doesn't really put one to good dreams."

The RV door opened and out walked Daryl, a determined look on his face with his crossbow slung over his shoulder. He shined a torch and nodded at me as Andrea followed him out.

"I'm coming too." Andrea told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Dale looked at them in disbelief.

Daryl looked up at Dale. "I'm gonna go for a walk, shine some light in the forest. Gives her something to look at."

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked them carefully and Andrea gave him a sharp, unamused look. "Minerva, tell them it's not a good idea."

All three looked at me and my eyes found Daryl's. There was a determined fire in them, something that my words would extinguish. I looked at Andrea's and saw the sadness still creeping back every now and then. She needed the distraction. Dale's were full or worry and hope that I'd back him up.

I looked at Daryl once more before sighing tiredly. "If you're not back in thirty minutes I'm coming out there myself."

"On that ankle?" Andrea scoffed and I raised an eyebrow at her, my face still neutral.

"Thirty minutes." I repeated before turning back to my arrows. All three took my silence as an indication that the conversation was over and Andrea and Daryl disappeared into the woods.

"You're just going to let them go?" Dale exclaimed in disbelief and I got off the hood.

"They're adults Dale, old enough to make their own decisions." I answered as Carol came out of the RV, wiping her tears away and giving me a weak smile.

"I'll take over, you go get some rest." She offered and I glanced down the road before nodding, getting into the RV and closing the door. Artemis was sleeping peacefully on the bed at the end of the vehicle.

I limped over and climbed into the bed, pulling her small warm body close as my eyes shut and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

_I was running._

_The wind hitting my face and I saw the familiar figures of kangaroos in the distance. A excited laugh from behind me as Xavier ran beside me, boomerang in his hand._

"_I'll hit it before you!" he bragged, throwing the boomerang with a perfect shot but it missed and came back. I laughed at his attempted and grabbed an arrow, aiming down and releasing it. Just as it got closer, a high pitched scream caught my attention and I looked to my left briefly before back to the front._

_Artemis's dead body with my arrow through her head._

* * *

My eyes flew opened and I sat up immediately, breathing in sharply. My body was shaking in fear, a cold sweat down my back as Carol came into the RV, her facing saying it all.

They didn't find Sophia.

"Carol…" I broke off as she ran over, sitting on the bed and I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder as the door opened again and Daryl walked in. He took one look at the scene before turning his attention to his gear, placing it on the table.

"We'll find her," I told Carol but my eyes were on Daryl. He looked up and saw I was addressing both of them, unknowing to Carol as she continued to cry.

"First light yer goin' to that farm," he grunted and I opened my mouth to protest. "Don't argue, I need you out there helpin', not on yer ass."

I closed my mouth and nodded without saying another word.

* * *

Carol took over driving my car since I wasn't able to as we pulled up at the farm. Daryl was riding his motorcycle in front while Dale and Andrea were in the RV behind us.

I climbed out of the car as soon as it stopped and grabbed Artemis. She whined from being woken up but didn't say anything as I placed her on my hip. Rick and the others came out, along with a few strangers.

Rick's eyes found mine and he smiled in relief that I was safe. I gave a firm nod at him as Dale stepped beside me.

"How is he?" he asked, referring to Carl's condition.

"He'll pull through," Lori nodded, a small relieved smile on her face. "Thanks to Hershel a-and his people—"

"And Shane," Rick added. "We would've lost Carl if it hadn't been for him."

I looked over and took Shane's new haircut. "You look like shit." I commented at him and he glared at me.

"You're not a beauty yourself." He countered and I smirked as Dale and Rick quickly hugged. This soon quickly became a hug fest as everyone was hugging each other in relief at seeing the other still alive.

Hershel, the old man, looked at my ankle and sighed. "Come on, let me get that treated."

I nodded, bringing Artemis with me as we went inside the house. He sat me down on a couch in the lounge room and quickly wrapped it up in some bandages.

"It should be fine soon, try not to overuse it," He instructed and I nodded as we both stood up.

"We'll try to be out of your hand as soon as we can," I told him and he shot me a grateful but tired smile.

We were holding a small funeral for Otis, the guy who shot Carl by accident and then died trying to get the medicine for him. With the way Shane twitched, his uncomfortable aura he was giving off and the guilty look in his eyes, something told me there was more to the story.

I stood in between Carol and Lori, holding Artemis on my hip still as Beth placed a rock on the pile.

"Blessed be God, father of Our Lord Jesus Christ," Hershel read off and closed the Bible. "Praise be to him, for the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever our precious asset. We thank you God for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived…in grace. Shane will you speak for Otis?"

Shane looked at Hershel in shock, looking around at Rick for some help but got none. "I'm not good at it…I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him," Otis's wife Patricia pointed out. "You shared he final moments. Please I need to hear…I need to know his death had meaning."

Shane was at a loss of words, swallowing and glancing down at the ground before looking at her. "We were about done. Both of us out of ammo, we were down to pistols by then. I was limping…it's bad. 'We gotta save the boy' he said. He gave me his back pack and shoved me ahead. 'Run' he said, said…'I take the rear, I'll cover you.' Then when I looked back…" he broke off, staring into Patricia's weeping eyes that were hanging off his every word.

I looked at Dale who was watching me; both of us knew he was bullshitting.

"If not for Otis," Shane limped over to the wheel barrel and picking up a rock. "I would've never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis…he saved us both. If any death had meaning, it was his." He added, placing a rock on the pile as Patricia sobbed again and Maggie and Beth comforted her.

I looked at Patricia. "May I say something?" I asked and she nodded. My mind was cast off to my mother's voice, remembering our customs.

"My people believe that when you die, your spirits continues to live on into the land. That it is possible to re-enter the world as an unborn child. My tribe, _Wardaman_ believe that the Lightning Brothers _Yagjagbula_ and _Jabirringgi_ guide the spirits into their new life," I spoke in a calm, storytelling voice. "Just as _Wandjina _brings the wet seasons, the cycle of rebirth will continue. Yaluu maliyaa (Goodbye friend.)"

With that, the funeral finished and everyone went off to find something to do. Patricia hugged me and said thank you, mentioning that my words gave her some peace.

"Minerva, we're organising a search party for Sophia." Rick called and I followed. Maggie, Hershel, Rick, Daryl Shane and Andrea were crowding around Carol's car.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked Rick.

"This will be day three," he answered tiredly as Maggie placed a county map on the hood of the car and explained what it showed. It was all foreign to me so I hadn't had a clue what they were talking about.

"Perfect, we can finally get organised." I said and Rick smirked at me in amusement.

"You have no idea what this says do you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope." I answered, popping on the 'p'.

"We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams," Rick said, back into business mode.

"Not you, not today," Hershel objected. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out."

He then turned his attention to Shane. "And your ankle, push it now and you'll be laid off for months. Goes for you as well." He added, looking at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess it's just me," Daryl grunted. "Imma head back to the creek, work my way from there."

"I can still be useful. Drive up to the interstate and see if Sophia wandered back." Shane pointed out.

"Alright tomorrow then." Rick said, not happy about the outcome but didn't want to push it.

"Can't have people out there with just knives," I told them. "Since you two are cops, how about a little gun lesson?"

"I prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've made it so far without turning this into an armed camp."

Shane opened his mouth to say something when I held up a hand. Someone had to take this calmly and a political approach and that dumbass was going to say something stupid and rude.

"_We're _guests here," I reminded Shane in a blunt tone before turning my attention to Hershel. "This is your property and we will respect that. If you are fine with it, we'll keep the guns locked away in the RV, bringing them out only for the search and training which we can do far away from the house."

Hershel nodded at my proposal and Rick placed his gun onto the hood of the car, Shane reluctantly doing the same.

"I hate to be the one to ask this but what happens when we find her and she's bit?" Shane asked. "We're still not clear on how we handle that."

Rick was looking at Shane with a hard face. "You do what has to be done."

"With Carol's permission." I added, looking at them both. Shane grunted and walked away with Andrea. Daryl gestured for me to follow him as we walked away a further away.

"Back there, with what you said about yer people's belief. Do ye still think it applies to the shit that's gone down?" he asked me seriously and I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking at him in the eye with my arms crossed over my chest.

Did I still believe in the Dreamtime stories my Mum told me?

"It's the only hope and connection I've got left to my family," I told him, holding back the tears that threatened to appear. "The world's gone to shit, people need hope."

* * *

**Well, things are getting interesting. I had to google some thing about the Aboriginal Dreamtime stories and hopefully it's accurate. Hope y'all enjoy it :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - Healing Takes Time

**Chapter Ten:**

**Healing Takes Time**

Since Hershel's declared that I am unfit to undertake such heavy, serious tasks that would and I quote: 'strain or injury myself further'. I was basically fucked and out of my comfort zone.

So, I was stuck with watching over Carl for Lori, Artemis sitting on the bed talking to him.

I smiled to myself when I heard footsteps and turned to see Glenn standing in the doorway. By the look on his face, I could tell something was up. "Who's pissed you off now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "Rick's sending me off on another run, do…do you _need _anything?"

I smirked, deciding to have a little fun. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could get me a pregnancy test."

Glenn paled with a shocked look on his face and I threw my head back laughing. His face returned to some colour and he wasn't happy. "That's not even funny Minnie!" he complained and I sighed, calming myself down.

"No I'm good," I answered and then frowned. "You're not going alone are you?"

He shook his head. "Maggie's coming with."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek in thought before grabbing my hunting knife and handing it to him. He looked surprised when I held it out, taking it after a brief moment of hesitation.

"You sure? I know how much this means—"

"Glenn, I wouldn't have offered it in the first place." I cut him off and he closed his mouth, nodding before heading back down and finding Maggie. A flash of jealousy hit me and I ignored it, Glenn was up and moving and here I was babysitting…god dammit.

There was another set of footsteps and I rolled my eyes. "Glenn, I told you I don't need anything!" I snapped, turning around only to have my eyes widened in surprise.

Rick stood there awkwardly at my temper. "I'll make sure he gets that message."

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the kids as Carl brightened up. Rick walked in more, standing next to me. "How you feeling Carl?"

"I'm okay," he nodded. "Has Sophia been found yet?"

Rick and I exchanged a look before I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at Carl. "We'll find her soon."

"Promise?" he asked me and I gave him a small smile.

"I promise. I'd be out there but your Mum wants me to watch over you for now." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Rick placed a hand on my shoulder, catching my attention as I tensed.

"Can I talk to you?" he pointed his head outside the room and I looked at Artemis.

"You two stay here, I'll be back in a sec," I told them gently before walking out and closing the door behind me. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Rick rubbed his chin. "Daryl already left for the search but I need to know he understands what we have here."

"And you think he'll listen to me?" I scoffed and by the look on Rick's face, I knew what he was thinking so I rolled my eyes. "Okay, say by some _miracle _he does, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"We've got a base here Minerva, we can get this search properly organised." He pointed out and I rubbed the bridged between my eyes, leaning against the door on my good ankle.

"Alright, what's your take on Hershel?" I asked curiously and Rick had a small smile on his face.

"He's a good man, folks don't usually help others these days," he answered and then remembered something. "Thanks for what you did out there, organising a deal with him."

I shrugged my shoulders, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's better than having Shane open his mouth and say something stupid."

"Hey now, that's my friend you're talking about." He warned and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Lori still hasn't told him, _I shook my head. "He's not all he's cracked up to be." I muttered, slipping back in and closing the door without another word.

* * *

I looked at Dale like he was an idiot. "You're kidding right?" I asked and he gave me an unamused look. I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Come and take a look first before we decide anything." Dale said as I stood up from the chair, leaving a napping Artemis and Carl. Dale went down the stairs first while I walked slowly; hand tight on the wooden railing beside me.

_Nice and easy, _I told myself, reaching the middle when my ankle had a spasm and I lost my balance. "Shit!" I shouted, falling down the stairs. I expected to land on the hard ground below, _not _on something warm.

"You okay?" Rick asked me from below and I groaned, sitting up and getting off of him.

"Yeah, just fine." I winced, trying to get up. Rick stood up and offered me his hand, which I took and looked at him apologetically. Dale stormed back in from the front door and looked at me worriedly along with Lori not far behind.

"What the hell happened?" Dale asked, rushing towards me and checking me over.

"I fell down the stairs and broke Rick." I answered in a deadpanned tone. Rick just chuckled, looking at his scraped elbow.

"Nah, think I got off lucky." He replied with an easy smile. I just shook my head as Lori narrowed her eyes at me. Oh great, _this _isn't going to end well later.

"Why aren't you watching Carl?" Lori asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because he's asleep with Artemis," I answered calmly. "And Dale wants my help with something."

She didn't answer as she walked off. I rolled my eyes, Dale frowning as he connected the dots while we over to the well. Shane and Andrea were already there, Lori just arriving with the two of us. We all looked in carefully, me crouching down and saw a fat, bloated walker swimming in the bottom.

"It's okay, I didn't want to drink water anyway." I murmured, quickly re-doing my hair back into its usual bun while Dale shone a flashlight on it.

"Looks like we got us a swimmer," he observed.

"How long you think it's been down there?" I asked him, turning away from the sight and standing up.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea commented.

Lori shook her head. "We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water."

"How are we gonna get it out?" Shane asked, looking at Dale and I. I bit my bottom lip, thinking when T-Dog spoke.

"Easy," T-Dog said as we all looked at him. "Put a bullet in its head."

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "That'll just contaminate it further."

"If it hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job." Andrea agreed, nodding her head at my point.

"They're right, can't risk it." Shane also jumped onto our wagon and I raised an eyebrow. I honestly was surprised; Shane's always been shooting down my points.

"It has to come out alive," I pointed out. "_Then _you can blow its brains."

* * *

Shane cursed under his breath, pulling the block of cheese back up and throwing it onto the ground in anger. So Plan A didn't exactly work.

"We need live bait," Andrea noticed. "Who's the lightest?"

"Glenn." Shane immediately said and I glared at him.

"You're _not _sending Glenn down there to be bait!" I snapped at him and he glared back.

"We need this out and we need it out _now_," He pressed and I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head before gesturing for some rope. Everyone looked at me surprised. "You're going to do it?"

"Do you want it out or what?" I snapped, getting seriously impatient. Shane threw me the rope as I wrapped it around my waist tightly, making it into a harness.

"You don't need to do this Minerva." Dale told me quietly, handing me the flashlight. There was a warm protective nature behind his words and in his eyes, something I smiled at.

"Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked him, sitting down on the edge. Shane handed me the rope for the walker and I threw it under my arm, over my shoulder as the others prepared the rope. "Nice and slow guys."

"We've got ya." Andrea reminded me and I nodded, taking a deep breath before nodding at them. They tightened their grips as I lowered myself down, going down slower and slower into the well.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't already regretting it, my body was tense as I was shit scared. I shone the flashlight on the walker, catching its attention. "Look, dinner and a show." I murmured loudly, grabbing the other rope and dangling it in front of me.

All of a sudden I jerked forward, my legs dangling right in front of the walker. It hissed, trying to claw and grab me while I swore, pulling my legs closer to my body. The flashlight fell out of my hands and into the water with the walker.

"**PULL ME BACK UP!**" I shouted at them, quickly throwing the rope around its neck as it continued to grab me. My heart was pumping loudly, the adrenaline running through my body as it hissed and groan. "**GET ME OUT OF HERE!**"

I pushed my body over to the wall in front of me, resting my feet against the stone and far out of the walker's reach while it continued. My body jerked up, the rope tightening as I was pulled up to the surface. As soon as the bar running across the well was near me, I grabbed it lifted myself up, jumping onto the ground gasping.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked and I nodded, sitting on my knees and wiping my face, my body shaking from the frightful encounter.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale muttered and I shook my head, pointing to the well. The other looked in and saw that I had successfully wrapped the rope around the walker's neck.

"Says you." I choked out from between gasps, getting up and limping back towards the house.

* * *

I was sitting on the front steps, watching the others relax around the fire as Andrea brought out the laundry that needed to be done. Hershel was walking towards me, looking like he had something on his mind.

"Dollar for your thoughts?" I asked him curiously and he raised an eyebrow before sitting down next to me.

"You're Australian," he said. "What are you doing this far from home?"

"Work transfer," I answered with a smirk but then it disappeared. "Guess it was a shit time to move huh?"

He chuckled, putting his cane down in between us. "That is one way to put it."

"So what's on your mind?" I asked him. "If you're worried about Maggie then don't be. I helped train Glenn; he knows how to take care of himself and her."

"As much as that's reassuring, it's about you folks. Rick asked me to reconsider the deal he and I made. As soon as you folks have found your little girl and Rick's boy's all better, I want you all to leave." He explained and I mentally groaned at Rick; of course he would ask for something like this.

"And I respect that. It's your property and we've already asked so much of your family already," I replied, turning away from the others and looking at Hershel. "But I can understand where Rick's coming from and as a Dad yourself, you would do anything to make sure Maggie and Beth were safe. I know I'd do anything to make sure Artemis is safe."

Hershel looked at me with soft eyes at the mention of his daughters. "You're wise beyond your years."

I snorted. "I think that's what my Mum thought when she had me."

Hershel smiled before getting up and heading inside the house. I stood up, stretching my arms over my head when I saw Lori walking over to me. Well shit, can't I go one day without some kind of drama?

"Could I talk to you for a moment Minerva?" she asked calmly and I raised an eyebrow but followed as we walked a little further away from the house when she turned to me. "What's your relationship with Rick?"

"Why do ask?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and giving her a hard look.

"He's my husband," she reminded me, emphasising on the word husband. "Whatever involves him involves me."

I snorted. "So does that also apply to him? Then you should go tell him about Shane."

Lori froze. "I don't…I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out you were doing more than gathering mushrooms." I said dryly, giving her a look.

"You can't tell him, he doesn't need to know." She whispered, looking over her shoulder in case anyone was nearby.

"This isn't going to go away Lori. Sure you thought Rick was dead but that doesn't justify what you did. He's going to find out sooner or later, better coming from you." I told her gently and she sighed, rubbing her mouth in deep thought before looking at me.

"Please don't say anything." She begged and I nodded. Without having anything else to say, Lori walked off and helped out Andrea with the laundry. I stood there for a moment, realising I never answered her question.

_Oh well, _I shrugged, looking out into the distance.

* * *

**Honestly, Lori pisses me off so much. She has an affair with Shane, Rick's back and she's all like 'Don't talk to me' with Shane but gets pissed when he gives her the cold shoulder. What the fuck Lori?**

**Anywho, I think I mentioned this is a love triangle thing with Minerva and Daryl and Rick so that's why there were moments with Rick 'cause Daryl's gone off searching and she's fucked 'cause of her ankle. Don't worry my little Walkers, there will be more sweet moments with Daryl.**

**Question: What exactly do you guys like about Minerva? If you want, you can either PM me or slap that Review button and answer.**

**Tally ho~!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Awkward Searches

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Awkward Searches**

I woke up before the sun had risen on the horizon. Sitting up, my ears picked up the soft breathing of Artemis next to me, her face buried in the pillow as she slept. I smiled, removing a strand of her hair from her face before climbing out of the tent.

The cold morning air hit my cheeks and I breathed in deeply, testing my ankle out. It seemed fine now, hopefully fine enough for me to actually go out and look for Sophia.

"Can't sleep either?"

I flinched, looking over and finding Rick leaning against a tree, staring out at the distance.

"Something like that," I replied, walking closer until I was just a metre apart from him. "I'm just hoping to join the search. It breaks my heart seeing Carol this way."

Rick glanced at me, an emotion of understanding in his eyes before turning his attention back to the front. "I know you'd never stop looking for Artemis, same thing with me and Carl."

I just nodded, standing there for a bit before scratching the back of my head. "I'll get breakfast started." I mumbled, walking away and leaving Rick to his thoughts.

**oOo**

Lori was the last to wake up as Carol started to hang the clothes up. Hershel declared me fit to search, something I was more than happy to do. As I grabbed my hunting gear, Carol called my name.

"Minerva, what do you think about making dinner for Hershel and his family?" she asked as I crouched down, collecting my arrows. I stood up and noticed Lori watching me carefully.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't bother me." I answered as Rick called us to the car. I walked over, standing in between Andrea and T-Dog, my eyes looking at the map.

"Alright, everyone's getting new search grids today," Rick informed us. "She might've gone far as the farm house Daryl found, might've gone further east."

Daryl looked at me. "Ya goin' on the hunt?" he asked and I smirked, nodding and tightening my grip on my bow.

"I can finally stop playing babysitter," I answered just as Rick turned away from us and I looked over, finding Beth's boyfriend. I couldn't remember his name, it didn't seem to matter to me anyway.

"I know the area pretty well and stuff," he offered and I looked at him skeptically.

"Hershel's fine with this?" I asked him and he nodded. My eyes glanced at Rick's before shrugging, letting him deal with the boy.

"What Daryl found doesn't scream Sophia to me," Shane inputted from sitting in the car. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and looking at the map. "Anyone could've been holed up in that farm house."

Andrea decided to reply, something I was grateful for. "Anybody includes her right?"

I sighed, rubbing the bridge between my eyes. "Look it doesn't matter, we'll pick up her trail again with the seven of us."

"Imma borrow a horse," Daryl stated and pointed to the map. "Head up this ridge here, bird's eye view of the whole grid."

I yawned tiredly, looking over and tuning the others out. Artemis was helping Lori and Carol with the washing, handing them socks and underwear. I smiled to myself before paying attention when Rick called my name.

"Minerva were you listening?" Rick asked and I shook my head. He sighed, pointing again to a small area on the map. "You're heading west of the farm house, search around that area."

I nodded and walked over towards Daryl. He threw his crossbow over his shoulder and spat on the ground. "I'll drop you off at the farm house."

"Sure," I murmured, walking beside him and grabbing a horse from Hershel. He seemed reluctant at first but after I explained to him why we needed it, he handed the brown stallion over.

"Do yer even know how to ride one of these?" Daryl asked, climbing onto the saddle and watching me from above.

"We don't ride emus or kangaroos for the last time," I rolled my eyes, climbing up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. Daryl just chuckled before clicking his tongue, signalling the horse to move. As it began to move, I placed my chin on his shoulder, looking and watching the area.

"It feels good to be back out," I murmured, breathing in the fresh air. "I am not suitable to sit back on my ass and watch Carl sleep all day."

Daryl snorted. "From what I 'ear, you did more than just sit in that damn room all day."

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you hear?" I asked, hoping it wasn't about my embarrassing fall down the stairs, leading to me falling on Rick.

"You bein' live bait instead of the Asian kid."

I fell silent, withdrawing my chin and looking away. Daryl glanced over his shoulder, finding my silence and saw the hard look on my face. "It's not my finest, I'll admit, but it was better than it being Glenn."

"Pretty dumb move if you ask me," he muttered bitterly. "Ya got a kid that needs ya, the group needs ya and…" he broke off suddenly, turning silent but I caught those last few words: _I need you._

"Hopefully it won't happen again."

**oOo**

Rick held out the gun for Shane to take, a hard look on his face as his eyes found Lori standing nearby. Shane snatched it off him, continuing to be silent as Rick walked over to his wife.

"Something wrong?" Lori asked, concern in her voice and Rick eyed Shane as he walked past them before stepping closer and speaking.

"I just had a long talk with Shane," Rick said quietly, noticing the worried look in his wife's eyes. "He wants to call of the search."

There was small relief in Lori's eyes and she blinked. "What do you think?"

"What if it was Carl? Would you want us to keep looking?"

Lori nodded straight away. "If it was Carl, yes I'd rather know one way or another."

Rick licked his lips, his thoughts coming together. "Shane says my good intentions are making this group _weaker_," he hissed the word as if it were a curse, his anger boiling. "That I can't make the hard decisions for the good of the group."

"They're all hard decisions," Lori shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah but maybe I'm holding onto a way of thinking that doesn't make sense anymore. You see it's math, basic survival, how much fuel, how much food, how much ammo. Not much room in that equation for being soft," he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "It's pretty simple when you start thinking like that."

Lori cupped his face in between her hands, giving him a hard look. "Hey, none of us were prepared to be living life this way. You are making the best decisions _you _can with the information you have. I don't see soft in that," she told him firmly and Rick's eyes softened when he thought of something.

"That's something Minerva would say," Rick admitted and Lori withdrew her hands, staring at him. "She knows how to make the tough decisions and _still_ keep her humanity. Maybe…maybe it's better if she leads the group."

Before Lori could object, Beth interrupted them with a message that Hershel wanted to see him. As Rick walked away, following Beth towards the house, he knew he'd have to have a little chat with the Australian when she returned.

**oOo**

Daryl's whole body was filled with pain. From the arrow in his side, to the cut on his head. He'd even began hallucinating, imagining Merle standing above him with that same smirk the bastard always wore.

"Why don't ya pull that arrow out, dummy," Merle pointed out the obvious. "You can bind your wound better."

Daryl's head pounded like the beat of drums as he looked away. "Merle…"

"What's goin' on here? You takin' a siesta or somethin'?"

"Shitty day bro," Daryl muttered, hating the smirk that was on his brother's face.

"Like me to get you a pill?" Merle sneered, mocking the weakness his brother was showing. "Maybe rub your feet?"

"Screw you…" Daryl breathed out painfully.

Merle smirked. "Someone already beat me to it. That Aussie did, remember?"

Of course he remembered; that night was always burned into the back of his mind. When he woke up, finding the couch empty and no sign of Minerva, he assumed she had gone to fetch her little girl. Then when she avoided him and even flinched, he knew she'd regretted it.

Then again, s'not like he expected anything less.

"Fuck you," Daryl spat but Merle's smirk turned into one that rivalled that cat from the Alice movie, something about her in Wonderland.

"Hit a nerve? Look at you, all dem years I spent trying to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at yer, lying in the dirt like a used rubber. Yer gonna die out here little brother and for what?"

Daryl swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. "Carol….lost her little girl."

"So you have a thing for little girls now?" Merle said in disgust and Daryl glared at him weakly, feeling his body grow heavier.

"Shut up," he whispered weakly.

"'Cause I notice you ain't lookin' for Merle no more."

"I tried like hell to find you bro." Daryl defended himself, still pretty weak with his eyes blurring out here and there.

Merle snorted. "Like hell you did, you split man. Let out first chance you got."

The bastard, how could he say something like this to him? Sure, his brother was many things but he was still _his brother_.

"No, you let out," Daryl muttered. "All you had to do was wait, we went back for you. Rick and I…we did right by ya."

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my _own hand_," Daryl's vision blurred once again, settling on Merle's hand and finding it there, attached to his arm still. "That who we're talkin' here? You his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch," Daryl growled lowly, seething with anger but too weak to actually show it.

Merle scoffed. "You're a joke, that's what you are. Nothin' but an errand boy to a bunch of pansy asses, niggas and democrats," he smirked. "You're nothin' but a freak to them."

Maybe….maybe he was right. Nothin' but a red neck trash to the others…

"Merle, shut the fuck up and get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat," a voice snapped at him, a voice that was so familiar that he almost breathed a sigh of relief. Minerva shoved Merle, glaring at him with those brown eyes of hers. Minerva looked down at Daryl, her face filled with concern. "Don't listen to him Daryl."

"They're laughing at ya behind yer back," Merle continued and Minerva slapped him across the face, standing in front of Daryl.

"Get the fuck away," she growled at Merle who snorted before looking at his younger brother.

"One of these days they're gonna scrapped you off of their feet like yer dog shit. They ain't your kin, your blood…ain't nobody gonna care about you 'cept me little brother, ain't nobody ever will," he stated before disappearing into thin air.

Minerva crouched down, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked him over. "Come on, we need to get you back to camp. That wound needs to get fixed up."

"Why you out 'ere? Ya supposed to be lookin' for Sophia," he grunted, not liking the fact that she had wandered this far but secretly, he was happy.

Minerva gave him a strange look. "I am, you called me here, remember?" she paused, looking at his feet and sighed. "You might want to move, you've got bigger problems than hallucinating."

Daryl blinked, finding her gone and instead a walker trying to bite his leg.

Well fuck.

**oOo**

Disappointment and anger filled me as I trudged back onto the farm, no Sophia trailing after me. It was lucky I found my way back, remembering what Daryl told me after he had dropped me off.

Carol stood up in the distance as I got closer to the camp. Her face was filled with hope and I shook my head, hating that I had to watch it fall from her face.

"Minerva!" Rick called, walking towards me and I stopped. He had a hard look on his face, something telling me he didn't have any luck either. "I need to talk you."

I rolled my eyes, gripping my bow. "Seems like everybody needs to these days. What's on your mind?"

Rick rubbed his chin, something I picked up on that he does when he needs to say something. "I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it."

"Shane wants to end the search."

I stared at him, blinking once before a look of outrage crossed my face. "Are you serious? Wow, he's finally done it, this is the line and he fucking crossed it!"

"What do you think we should do?"

I stopped and looked at him before frowning. "You want _my _opinion?" he nodded and I blew out some air, looking at the forest. Carol would be devastated if Sophia was never found. She'd become lifeless…that's something I couldn't take.

_But__,_ I chewed on my bottom lip. _Then again, we haven't found much besides a shoe and that's not much to go on._

Finally, after what seemed like ages, I sighed and looked at Rick in the eye. "Keep it going but only allow those who _want _to help can go. If Shane wants to be an asshole and sit on his ass, let him. It just shows how much he actually cares for others."

A look of relief crossed his face and he patted my shoulder. "That's why I want you to lead the group."

"No," I answered in a heartbeat and when he opened his mouth to protest, I put a hand up to silence him. "As much as I would like to, I can't."

"You're the most ideal person."

I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a soft look. "But I'm not the one carrying the hope on my shoulders," I looked at Carol before turning back to him. "Rick, these people look up to you for guidance. You are the leader," I snorted to myself. "Heck, I know nothing about fucking American geography so I'm pretty much useless in leading."

Rick chuckled, shaking his head just as Andrea started shouting about a walker. Both of us looked over, seeing a limping figure coming out of the forest as Shane, T-Dog and Glenn ran over to us.

Immediately, my instincts kicked in as we ran over before I found it was Daryl who was the limping figure. "Daryl?" I whispered in shock as Rick pointed his gun at him. He had blood covering his chest, parts of his mouth and a cut on his forehead. "No…he can't be…"

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head," Daryl snapped and instantly, I breathed a sigh of relief. "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

I shook my head, a smile creeping onto my face just as a shot rang out, Daryl's body falling to the ground. "NO!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this sooner, only _just_ gotten back into it so hopefully you all enjoyed it :) I liked the fact that I included a bit of Daryl's and Rick's POV into it, shows more drama that way... And a special thanks to RQNisha for drawing the cover, she does some amazing work you guys so scroll on over to her bio and find out more! **

**DARYL FUCKING REMEMBERS THAT NIGHT! OH LORDY WHAT SHIT IS GOING TO GO DOWN?!**

**Anywho, until next time my little Walkers (=^-^=)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Nobody Likes A Secret

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Nobody Likes A Secret Or Two**

"NO!" I screamed, dropping my stuff and running over to Daryl's body. Rick was shouting out 'no,' and 'stop,' to whoever shot at him as I knelt down, cradling Daryl's face in my hands.

"Is he okay?" Shane demanded and I took a better look at him, finding the wound had just grazed his head.

"He's unconscious," I answered as Rick and Shane grabbed his arms, helping him up. "The bullet just grazed him, get him to Hershel now!"

Both men, sensing not to argue with me, nodded and started heading back to the farm just as Andrea and Dale ran towards us, panicked.

"Oh my god," Andrea sobbed, seeing Daryl's state. "Oh my god, is he dead?"

Rick shook his head. "Unconscious, you just grazed him."

My eyes turned to Andrea, filled with anger and she flinched under my gaze. "You fucking shot him?! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Andrea's eyes widened, filled with shame and guilt. "I…I didn't mean to. I thought he was a walker!"

"Don't you fucking know the difference between a walker and a human? Or are you that dumb and desperate to be a hard ass to not see it?" I hissed, storming past her just as Glenn pointed out Daryl was wearing walker ears.

I turned back, seeing it was true just as Rick ripped them off of his neck and shoved them down his shirt. "Let's keep that to ourselves," Rick muttered as T-Dog picked up something from the ground.

"Guys," T-Dog called, holding up an all too familiar doll. "Isn't this Sophia's?"

**oOo**

My back was against the wall, biting on my nail as I waited with Lori for some news. Okay, I regret what I said to Andrea and maybe it was out of line, but she was getting on my last nerves.

It's one thing to be Team Shane because she wasn't fond of Rick's leadership, but it's another when you shoot my hunting partner. "How are you feeling?"

I looked down at Lori who was watching me carefully. "I should be asking you that, something going on with you?" I asked, recalling her vomiting earlier this morning. It was further away from the camp, like she didn't want people to know.

"No," she answered and I gave her a hard look before she sighed. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Lori's admission hung in the silence, the room becoming tense as I stared at her, eyes widened with shock. She looked away, ashamed as I finally found my voice.

"Does Rick know?"

Lori shook her head just as the door opened, revealing Rick and Shane who stepped out. Lori stood up immediately as Shane closed the door.

"Is he okay?" I asked, still up against the wall. Rick pulled Lori close, kissing her forehead before nodding at me.

"He'll be fine," he reassured me, turning to walk away as Shane shook his head.

"Hate to say it but I'm with Hershel on this one," Shane stated, holding onto his hat. "Can't keep going out there, not after this."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stepping off the wall and looking at him.

Shane rubbed the back of his head. "This search is pointless, Sophia's probably dead and we can't waste anymore men."

"Daryl just risk his life to bring back the first _hard _evidence we've had," Rick told his friend and Shane scoffed.

"That's one way to look at it. Way I see it, Daryl almost died today for a _doll_," Shane retorted and I glared at him.

"Wow, just wow," I shook my head in disbelief, shoving Shane out of the way and placed my hand on the door knob. "I knew you were a heartless bastard but to abandon a little girl? What if it were Carl or Artemis?"

Shane's eyes darkened and I narrowed my eyes at him, not finished. "If _you _don't want to continue searching then that's fine; continue on with your little 'gun' lessons. The rest of us who _want _to help find Sophia can."

"I can't allow you to do that," Shane objected and I took a step closer to him, eyeing him carefully. There was that possessive nature in his eyes, the constant competition and dominance.

"Last time I check, you didn't dictate my life," I whispered in a low voice before turning around and walking into the room, leaving them to their petty squabbles.

Daryl looked over his shoulder, seeing my before turning away. "What yer want?" he grunted as I closed the door, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just checking on you, didn't know it was illegal," I answered dryly, grabbing a chair and taking up residence near the opened window. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I look."

I chuckled, looking at him. "So good then?" I asked and he gave me a hard look, making the smile fall off of my face. "Tough crowd."

"I'm trying to sleep 'ere," he muttered, turning away and I sighed quietly, looking at him.

"You did good today," I told him quietly, forcing him to look over once again.

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't 'ave done."

I smiled to him. "No, you did more. Don't think you don't belong here, because you do. More than anyone else in my opinion."

Daryl looked away and I got up, heading for the door when he said words that made my blood run cold: "I know what happened that night."

I froze, instantly knowing what he meant and looked at him in shock. Daryl had his back to me, I couldn't see his face. "What are you talking about?"

"The CDC."

_Shit, _the thought crossed my mind and I took a deep breath. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

Daryl turned around, facing me. "What am I supposed to say? Ya fuckin' avoidin' me like a disease!"

"I wasn't," I defended myself but he just shook his head. "Daryl, we almost _died_ back there, I can't exactly talk about it while we ran for _our lives_!"

He snorted, not believing it one bit. "So actin' like nothin' ever happened is the fucking smart thing to do?"

"We were both drunk, Daryl. I didn't expect to remember it myself, let alone you."

"So that's all it was? Just a drunk fuck?"

I frowned at him, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You wanted it to be more?"

Daryl didn't say anything, just turned away. "Get out, dumb bitch."

I stood there, staring at him before my anger took me and I walked out, slamming the door behind me without another word.

**oOo**

Rick found me just as I walked out of my tent, Artemis sleeping soundly within the covers and her teddy bear. "Minerva, we're having an armed training today. I want you to come."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…why? I've got my bow and arrows, not to mention my knife."

"I know but it might be better to learn how to shoot a gun," he nodded with an easy smile. "You know, in case your bow is broken or something."

I rolled my eyes but agreed, heading to my car and getting in. I followed Rick's car, further out of the farm. In my silence and empty car, my mind had nothing better to do than to wander back to last night.

_How…fuck! How did things end this way, _I bit my bottom lip, staring at the back of Carol's head from inside Rick's car. _What the fuck did he expect? It was a drunken one-night stand. Nothing else to come from it, why the hell is he getting angry at me for?_

But why did I even care?

Rick's called drove off to the side before parking and I did the same, turning off my car and walking out just as Carol smiled at me. "You here to teach?"

I snorted. "Nope, just a regular student like you," I answered as Shane and Rick began handing out guns. Rick handed me a black 9mm pistol with a warm smile as I held it.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he admitted and I gave him a small smile.

"It's better than doing housework, that's for sure," I admitted and sighed. "Besides, you might be right."

Rick smirked. "Careful, I might get a big head now."

"Or a bigger one."

As everyone else had a gun, Shane and Rick turned to all of us, bottles behind them along with a few cans stacked up on fence posts further away.

"Alright, aim down the sights and take it slow. Pull when you think you're ready," Shane instructed and everyone nodded, taking their stances.

My eyes found a wine bottle and held the gun up, aiming like I did when using my bow and pulled the trigger. The wine bottle smashed into pieces and I winced, now liking the alien feeling of using a gun.

"What's wrong, Robina?" Shane called, smirking at me. "Can't handle a little gun?"

I glared at him. "To be honest no, maybe I need a _bigger _target."

Shane narrowed his eyes, getting my message before turning away, instructing Patricia as Rick shook his head, coming over. "You okay?"

"No, I hate this and I want my bow back," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. Rick just chuckled before standing behind me, grabbing my arms and making the gun point at a red can.

"Get used to the feel of the gun, think of it as an extension of yourself," he whispered in my ear and my heart pounded. "Take a deep breath and fire."

I did as asked and shot it once again perfectly, still not liking the feeling of a gun though but it wasn't as bad as before. Rick stood back, impressed as I handed it back to him.

"I'm not using a gun, only in emergencies," I told him before walking to my car. As I was walking by Lori, I stood closer to her. "You have to tell him sooner or later, on both matters," I whispered into her ear.

**oOo**

It was early morning when I went on a walk around the farm, just needing to be alone and get my thoughts together. At some point I just stood and stared out at the distance.

_Everything is just so fucked up, _I groaned, pinching the bridge between my eyes with one hand in the pocket of my jeans. _How did everything turn out like this? If I hadn't taken that job, I'd be back home._

A small breeze picked up, running through my loose hair. _Then again, if I hadn't taken the job, Artemis would be dead, Andrea and Dale…_

I heard footsteps behind me and turned, surprised to see Maggie walking over with a tired look on her face. "Maggie, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied and I raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the area.

"Enjoying the sights," I answered with a small smile and the corners of her lips tugged up slightly. "Seriously, what's up? You don't usually talk to me."

Maggie sighed, standing next to me, gazing out at the farm. "My Dad says that you give good advice," she looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I'm hoping you could help me."

"Go ahead; I've got nothing better to do this morning."

"What if say, someone discovers a huge secret and certain people don't want them to know or even say anything,"

"How big is it?" I asked her. "Is it life or death?"

Maggie paused, thinking carefully before nodding. "Something along those lines."

"Simple, Glenn shouldn't say anything unless it jeopardises our group," I smirked at Maggie's surprised look. "You may not talk to me much, but I still keep an eye on _everyone_."

Maggie nodded slowly, turning around and heading back before pausing and looking back. "Thanks, my Dad was right about you," she said before walking off.

**oOo**

Artemis and I were sitting on a log, eating the eggs and bits of chicken that Carol had cooked up. She wanted to do it this morning, thought it might help distract herself…from Sophia. I allowed her, wanting her to get better even if it were just a little bit.

I looked up briefly from my plate as Carol walked past, giving some more food to Daryl who sat across from me. Our eyes met before I looked away briefly, hating the feeling of being weak in his eyes. _And the guilt_….

"Do you want any more, Minerva?" Carol asked me and I shook my head, giving her a small smile.

"I'm good thanks though," I answered and looked at Artemis. "How about you sweetie?"

Artemis, her mouth full of food, nodded eagerly and Carol smiled, pouring some more eggs onto the toddler's plate. "Fank you!" Artemis giggled, earning a smile from everyone before they went back to their activities.

Glenn stood up suddenly and walked closer towards us, a nervous look on his face. "Uh..um…guys," he called our attentions and we all looked at him. "So….the barn's full of walkers."

Everyone fell silent and froze, staring at him as the news sunk in. _Shit Maggie, __**this**__ was the secret? _I sighed in my head.

* * *

**Aww shit, never mess with Minerva when she's pissed. It's like poking a lioness on her period and well...it doesn't end well for anybody. Well darn, Daryl and Minerva have hit a snag...dammit. I wonder how Rick will fare with our Aussie heroine?**


End file.
